


Choices and Changes

by Dahlia_Rose_83



Series: Choices [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Dursleys, Abusive Lucius Malfoy, Gen, Harry lives with Sirius and Remus, M/M, Sirius Black Lives, mentions of abuse / child abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 21:46:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 26,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7987327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahlia_Rose_83/pseuds/Dahlia_Rose_83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco doesn't want to become a death eater and turns to his aunt for help. Little did he know that this decision would change everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rebuilding](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6272401) by [ElectricBlueLilies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricBlueLilies/pseuds/ElectricBlueLilies). 



> My first ever Harry Potter fanfic, so comments would be very much appreciated. Also English isn't my native language (I'm German) and this isn't beta-read, so if you find any mistakes, please let me know.
> 
> I've been a wolfstar-shipper for ages, but I just recently discovered the Drarry-Pairing. So I've read a lot of stories lately and then this idea came up (inspired by "Rebuilding" by ElectricBlueLilies). My friend Leonie insisted that I had to write it down. Sorry if the Characters are a bit OOC.

Andromeda Tonks had no idea what possessed her to take on the job. Maybe it was Dumbledore's persuasion. The old man was good at talking people into things after all. Maybe it was the fact that the house felt way too empty now, with Ted and Nymphadora always away at work or doing business for the Order. Maybe she just felt bored and useless, sitting around at home. Why shouldn't she help the Order as well? Or maybe it was Sirius, her favorite cousin, nearly begging her to do it and keep an eye on Harry. Whatever the reason was, in the end she agreed. Although she didn't really know what she was getting into.

The job description had sounded simple enough. She was supposed to tutor the Hogwarts students, especially the fifth and seventh years and help them with studying and homework problems. Probably the only good idea those Ministry idiots had come up with, concerning the school. Which was probably the reason Dumbledore agreed so readily. The only difficulty was hiring the right person for the job, before the minister took it upon himself to appoint someone. No-one wanted another Umbridge at Hogwarts.

With Voldemort gaining strength, the Ministry still acting clueless and denying his return and Dolores Umbridge messing things up at Hogwarts, Dumbledore and the other members of the Order felt it might be a good idea to have someone else from their ranks stationed at the school. Someone who was not a teacher and not close to Dumbledore and therefore wouldn't attract the attention of Umbridge. And that was where Andromeda came into the picture.

She was a very qualified witch, from a high-ranking pureblood family. The fact that she had broken with most family members when she'd married Muggleborn Ted Tonks didn't count as much as her good grades from when she'd been a Hogwarts student herself.

So she signed the contract and before she knew it she was back at Hogwarts, after so many years. Dumbledore gave her an old office and the students were informed about the possibility of tutoring. After a slight hesitation quite a few of them took the offer. Most students wanted Andromeda to help them with the practical side of Defense Against the Dark Arts and she felt bad every time she had to turn those students away. Dolores Umbridge had made very sure that she knew what she was allowed to do and what she wasn't. Despite the fact that Umbridge only observed the first few tutoring sessions, she dared not risk going against those orders.

Once word had gotten around that Andromeda would be no help with DADA the interest in her tutoring lessened considerably. So she spent most of her time sitting in her office, reading a book, waiting for the small handful of students who did show up. Harry and Ron were among the very few who came by regularly. But they mostly came to chat. 

She had only gotten to know Harry last year, when Dumbledore had finally agreed to let the boy move in with Sirius (whose name had been cleared thanks to Pettigrew's capture) and Remus. So she was always a bit surprised how open the boy was around her. Andromeda told him stories about Sirius and his childhood days, when she had been close with her cousin. Sirius had been the only one in her family who stood by her when she'd decided to marry a Muggleborn. Being outcasts they had always gotten on pretty well.

Harry also sometimes asked her opinion about things he wanted to teach the other kids in the secret and very illegal defense class they had formed. She knew that Molly Weasley didn't want her children involved with the DA, as the kids called themselves, but she had to side with Sirius on this one. It was important that those children learned how to defend themselves and the Ministry didn't leave them much of an alternative here.

Aside from those visits by her two favorite boys, Andromeda's time at Hogwarts was rather boring. She almost regretted taking the job. Because really, what good did her presence do? She wasn't even allowed to help those kids properly, because of all the restrictions the Ministry put on her. And Harry and his friends did really well without her help, which made her feel all the more useless. This was somehow even worse than sitting at home.

But it all changed one day, with a visit she had never expected.

It was late afternoon and Andromeda was considering leaving the stifling confines of her office and going for a stroll outside, when there was a tentative knock on the door. She called: “Come in.” and was surprised when the door opened to reveal her nephew, Draco Malfoy.

Draco closed the door behind himself and shuffled closer to the desk she was sitting at, looking like he wanted to bolt any moment. “Please, have a seat. How can I help you?” Andromeda asked in a friendly voice, once she had gotten over her initial shock. It had been years since she'd seen the boy. Of course she saw him during meals, sitting at the Slytherin table. But only from afar. This was the first time in over ten years that she saw him up close. She couldn't help but note how much he had grown or how much he looked like his father. But there was also a lot of Narcissa in him. 

Draco sat down across from her hesitantly, looking around like he expected to be watched. “Can you guarantee me that this conversation is private?” he finally asked. “Of course. There's no-one here but you and me and I won't tell anyone if you're struggling with a subject.” Andromeda promised, a little annoyed at the question. What did the boy think? That she would run around school, telling everyone she had to tutor him? Had Lucius really poisoned his feelings towards her so much?

“No-one can listen in?” he checked again. She rolled her eyes, grabbed her wand and pointed it at the door, muttering a quiet spell to lock and soundproof the room. “Here. Now no-one will be able to hear what we're talking about, even if they have their ears pressed against the door.” she assured, wondering why the boy was so cagey. What was so bad about tutoring?

Draco nodded, but didn't say anything. He simply sat there, staring at the wall, fidgeting. Looking at him more closely, Andromeda noticed the dark circles beneath his eyes and felt a surge of pity. She knew all too well what kind of man Lucius Malfoy was. If Draco was struggling, his father would be furious. And she also knew what he would do to his son, if he felt that Draco had disappointed him in any way. “Which subject do you need help with, Draco?” she asked gently. 

Finally he looked at her and she almost flinched at the fear she could see in his eyes. “I'm not here because of tutoring. I'm here because... I need help. And I didn't know who to turn to.” he admitted quietly. “You're my aunt, so I thought...” he broke off, averting his eyes. Andromeda felt her heart breaking a little at the sight. She reached out and covered his hand with hers, trying to ignore how he flinched away from the contact.

“I'll do whatever I can. What kind of help do you need?” It took him a few minuted to find his voice. “My father is a death eater.” he finally muttered, daring to meet her eyes again. Andromeda nodded and motioned for him to continue. Draco swallowed hard. “He wants me to serve the Dark Lord as well. Says he has a task for me. So... when I return home for the summer... I'm supposed to receive the Dark Mark.”

Andromeda gasped in shock. “But you're only fifteen!” Could Voldemort really stoop so low to recruit children to do his dirty work? “I'll be sixteen in June.” Draco pointed out. “I know. But that doesn't make it any better. You're still a child.” The boy looked like he wanted to protest, but thought better of it. He was once again staring silently at the floor.

“You asked for my help.” Andromeda reminded, trying to overcome her shock. It seemed to cost him a lot of willpower, but finally Draco met her eyes again. “I don't want to serve him. I don't want to... kill.” the last was said so silently she had to strain to hear him. “But I can't disobey father. He will force me. He...” the blond choked on a sob and fell silent. He didn't need to say what his father would do if Draco refused. Andromeda could already guess. 

Her mind was racing, processing everything she had learned. She knew that she couldn't make this decision on her own, yet she also knew that she would protect this boy with everything she had. But he had to let her protect him. Slowly she got up and went around the desk, stopping next to him. She put a hand on his shoulder, again ignoring his flinch. “I know people who can protect you, Draco. Who can take you somewhere safe. But it would mean breaking with your father. Choosing the other side. It would mean that you can probably never go home again.” she warned. 

The boy sniffled, his cool facade crumbling. “I just... I don't want to become a death eater.” he whispered brokenly. “Then we will make sure that you won't be forced into Voldemort's service.” she promised, noting how he shivered at the name. It had taken her a long time to stop saying you-know-who. But Sirius and Dumbledore were right. It was stupid to be afraid of a name. It was giving Voldemort even more power and she wasn't willing to do that.

“I'm going to contact some people. We will need to move you somewhere safe when the term ends.” Andromeda explained. “You understand what this means, right? You won't be going home for the summer. Maybe not ever again. I think you'll be safe at Hogwarts, but during breaks you will need to go into hiding.” He finally looked up at her again and she could see tears in his eyes. “I know.”

“I won't let anyone harm you, Draco.” she promised. He gave her a look she couldn’t interpret. Almost as if he was studying her, trying to make sure she was telling the truth. “Thank you.” he whispered finally. “I wasn't sure if you'd even believe me.” She couldn't blame him. He didn't really know her after all. Lucius had made sure that they had no contact. She knew that it must have taken him a lot to come to her. “And yet you asked for my help.” 

“Like I said, I didn't know who to turn to. You're... family. And... you were kind to me, when mother and I stayed with you.” The last sentence surprised her. “You remember that? You were only four at the time.” she murmured, her mind flashing back to the scared little boy he'd been. “I remember.” was all he said and she didn't prod further. “Okay. I'm going to contact those people as soon as I can. Come back here in two days. I'm sure I'll have news by then.”

He nodded, getting up and wiping his eyes discreetly. Andromeda pretended not to notice and busied herself with lifting the spells. Draco took a step towards the door, but hesitated. “What about mother?” he asked, turning back to face her. “He will blame her. And... he'll take his anger out on her.” The thought had obviously just occurred to him. And Andromeda knew that he was right. But there wasn't much she could do. “I'll try to talk to her. But it's her decision and if she doesn't leave on her own free will...” she trailed off, looking apologetic. “But I'll try.” she promised. He thanked her again and left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the lovely comments. I'm really glad you liked the story so far. 
> 
> I'm making Lucius out to be a total bastard in this one. But someone has to be the bad guy, right?

Andromeda left her office as soon as she could, heading straight for Dumbledore. He seemed surprised to see her, but greeted her with his usual, friendly smile. “What brings you here, Andromeda?” he asked, gesturing for her to sit and offering her some sweets. “I need help from the Order. They need to protect someone from Voldemort and his followers.” she answered without beating around the bush. The headmaster raised his eyebrows in question. “And who will they be protecting?”

“My nephew, Draco Malfoy.” She had seldom seen Dumbledore really surprised. He had always appeared all-knowing to her, but this time she managed to catch him off guard. She quickly filled him in about what Draco had told her. “And you believe him?” he asked, once she had finished her tale. “Don't get me wrong, but this might well be some plot to undermine the Order.” Andromeda could understand his reservations, but his doubt still made her furious.

“Yes, I believe him, Albus. You may know a lot about Lucius Malfoy, but I doubt you know everything. Draco has always suffered at the hands of his father. He is a good boy, but he tried so hard to please Lucius. All the bad things he's done... none of it is really his fault. He's only doing what Lucius is forcing him to do. It took so much courage to ask for my help. And he was terrified. Please, Albus. We need to help him.”

The headmaster gave her an assessing look, making her feel like a school girl again. She had always hated being sent to Dumbledore's office, feeling those eyes boring into her. Luckily she had only been here two or three times. Not nearly as much as her cousin and his friends. She was pretty certain Sirius still held the record for the most visits to this office. And that was while getting away with a lot of his pranks.

“Alright. I think under these circumstances it would be best to move Draco to Grimauld Place for the summer. I will inform Sirius and devise a plan.” Dumbledore finally agreed, making her grimace. She had only set foot into the Order's headquarters once and the experience hadn't been pleasant. And she could also hazard a pretty good guess how Sirius would react to those news, considering his feelings towards the Malfoys and Draco's feud with Harry. But she merely nodded and bid Dumbledore goodbye.

***

She wasn't surprised to be asked into his office again the next day. After watching Draco more closely during meal times, noting again how nervous and pale he looked, she was glad that things were progressing quickly. “I had a talk with Sirius last night.” Dumbledore let her know, making her wonder how exactly he had contacted her cousin. The ministry was watching the floo network closely. Even the headmaster's fireplace was no exception to this ridiculous rule.

But Dumbledore continued talking before she could ask. “He wasn't pleased. To put it mildly. But in the end he agreed. We will need to work out the finer details, but we still have some time. I don't want to move Draco until the end of term.” Andromeda agreed, but there was something else bothering her. She knew her cousin after all. “I'd like to talk to Sirius as well. I was planning on going home for the weekend anyway. Do you think it would be alright for me to drop in on him?”

“Certainly, my dear. Just make sure to inform him about your visit beforehand. Last time I dropped in spontaneously he and Remus were... not quite decent.” Dumbledore warned with a smile. Andromeda blushed, remembering vividly the last time she had accidentally walked in on the couple. While she understood their need to make up for lost time (Sirius years in Azkaban) it was still no excuse for the two men to rip each others clothes off where and whenever they felt like it. Especially now that Harry was living with them. 

Making a mental note to floo call before her visit and to remind Sirius of appropriate behavior in the presence of kids (for whatever good it would do), she took her leave, returning to her office for another boring afternoon.

***

When Draco visited her again the next day, Andromeda told him that she had arranged for him to stay at a safe place. She didn't mention any details, especially not who he would be staying with, instead claiming that there was still a lot to work out, while assuring him that the Order would protect him. He didn't look too pleased about her vague assurances, but the thought of someone protecting him seemed to cheer him up a little. She also promised again to talk to his mother, once everything was worked out.

Before she knew it the weekend was there. Andromeda left Hogwarts early in the morning, using the floo point at the three broomsticks to travel home. She spent the day with her husband, mostly relaxing and exchanging news and was happy when Nymphadora showed up for dinner. Even if that meant a broken plate and wine spilled all over the table. She was used to her daughter's clumsiness after all.

On Sunday she went to visit Grimmauld Place, after sending an owl to tell Sirius when she would be coming, hoping to spare herself the embarrassment of walking in on him and Remus again. Her daughter called her a bore for her troubles. “I don't see why you bother. It's quite a sight, the two of them together.” Dora claimed. Andromeda rolled her eyes and chose to ignore her.

Upon entering the old house she immediately noticed the changes made over the last couple of month. The hallway looked less dark and menacing. Additional lamps provided more light and lessened the gloomy atmosphere. Sirius had finally gotten rid of that ugly umbrella stand and a quick peek up the stairs showed her that the elf heads and most of the portraits were gone as well. The painting of Sirius mother however was still there, currently silent and hidden behind her curtains.

Andromeda crept towards the kitchen, where she finally found her cousin. He was alone and thankfully dressed and just about to make tea. “Remus is doing some business for the Order.” he informed her, a slight frown creasing his forehead. She knew that he hated being apart from the werewolf, after being forced to spend twelve years without him.

“So, what brings you here?” Sirius asked, once they had taken seats at the table. “Did you have an idea about that sticking charm on mother's portrait?” he added hopefully. “No, I don't. I'm sorry.” Truth be told she hadn't given it any more thought after her first visit. He shrugged. “Don't worry. I'll find a way to get rid of that old hag sooner or later.” 

“I'm here because I wanted to talk about Draco.” Andromeda admitted, watching his face darken. “I should have guessed. Dumbledore mentioned that you were the one who requested his protection. I know he's your nephew and you've always been a little soft when it came to family, but he's still a Malfoy, Andromeda. I don't believe for a second that there's not some ulterior motive behind it all. Lucius probably put him up to it. Trying to infiltrate the Order, find out about our plans...”

Yes, she had known he would feel that way. That was the reason she wanted to talk to him. She couldn't even blame him for his reservations. He didn't know the things she knew. “Why did you agree then?” she wondered. Sirius growled like his animagus form. “Dumbledore left me no choice. He said if I didn't take Malfoy in over the summer, he wouldn't let Harry come either. He threatened to send Harry back to his Muggle relatives.” he spat. Andromeda winced. She knew the headmaster meant well, but blackmailing Sirius like this was taking things too far. 

“I'm sorry to hear that he felt the need to use Harry against you.” she murmured, almost flinching at her cousin's derisive snort. “If I had known, I would have asked him to let me talk to you first.” 

“And what would you have used to blackmail me?” Sirius asked harshly. “Nothing. I would have told you the same things I came to tell you now. I want you to know the truth. The whole truth. I only ask you to listen to me.”

Sirius looked disgruntled, but motioned for her to go on. She took a moment to collect her thoughts, wondering where to start. “Narcissa and I were close as children. I'm sure you remember. We both shied away from the cruelty Bellatrix possessed even as a little girl. We had at least some things in common, even if we were rather different. And at first Narcissa actually kept in touch with me, after my marriage. She was the only one in the family, aside from you, who didn't act like I had died.” she finally started.

“It all changed when she got engaged to Lucius. I'm pretty sure that Lucius was father's choice, not her own. But like the obedient daughter she was, she agreed to the perfect pureblood marriage our parents wanted. And once she had agreed, Lucius made her cut all ties with me. I didn't see her again for years. No letter, no nothing. I wasn't even invited to the wedding.”

“I know all that.” Sirius cut in impatiently. Andromeda ignored him. “You can imagine my surprise, when years later Narcissa suddenly turned up on my doorstep, with her four year old son.” Her cousin looked just as surprised as she had been back then. “At first she wouldn't say much. She only told me that Lucius was away on a business trip and asked if she and Draco could stay with us for a while. I was just happy to see her again, so I agreed.”

She took a deep breath, steadying herself for the next part of the story. The darkest part. “She had changed. Do you remember how we always joked about her haughty appearance, even when she was still a girl? Well, it had gotten a lot worse. She seemed distant, wouldn't even look me in the eyes. At first I thought it was because of Ted. That whole pureblood mania our family is so obsessed with. But then I noticed how pale she looked. How thin she was. And Draco... he was such a timid little boy. Flinching at every loud word, jerking away when I tried to touch him.

I could tell that they both slept poorly. But Narcissa wouldn't tell me what was troubling her. Only after I had accidentally walked in on her without her robes on... After I had seen the scars and bruises littering her body, carefully placed where no-one would see them while she was clothed, did she admit that Lucius abused her. She still didn't say much. I could guess enough from what I had seen. He had taken his frustrations out on her, only stopping while she'd been pregnant. But after Draco was born it started again. And it got even worse.

Narcissa had taken the abuse without ever saying a word, like the perfect wife she was supposed to be. And she would have continued to do so, had Lucius not overstepped the line. Before he left for his business trip he did something even she couldn't forgive. He hit Draco.” 

Sirius sharp intake of breath shook her from her memories. She looked at him, trying to blink back tears. “What happened then?” he wanted to know. “I told her that she had to leave him. Report him to the Ministry. I think I almost had her convinced. But she was so scared. And then Lucius showed up on our doorstep, screaming bloody murder and accusing us of kidnapping his family. Ted threatened to alert the Ministry and I begged Narcissa to stay with us...”

“But she went back to him.” Sirius finished for her. Andromeda nodded. “She was too afraid of what he might do. Of his connections in the Ministry. I'll never forget Draco's tear-stained face when she carried him away. He was terrified of his father. I think he still is. The look I saw in his eyes when he came to my office the other day was the same look he gave me when he was four years old. I know about his history with Harry. I know how he acts. But it's just that, Sirius. An act. Deep down he's still that scared little boy, trying so hard to please his abusive father. It's Lucius fault. Not Draco's.”

They were silent for a long time. Finally Sirius sighed. “Alright. I'll take him in. Do what I can to protect him. But horrible past or not, I need to think of Harry first. He's had a rough past as well. And if Draco tries anything funny or hurts Harry in any way, I'll kick him out. And I don't care what Dumbledore says.”

Andromeda nodded. She hadn't expected any less and she could only hope that Draco would behave. Maybe it would be good for him, getting away from the opposing Malfoy Manor and his father's expectations. Maybe he and Harry could actually learn to get along. She sincerely hoped so and she would do her best to talk some sense into Draco, before sending him here.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of term draws near and Draco's anxiety grows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again thanks to everyone for the lovely comments. 
> 
> I changed a few things to fit the story. I'm not sure how much time goes by between the incident at the Ministry (which will go different here as well) and the end of term. In my version it will be just a few days.

Draco sat in the Slytherin common room, staring at his potions book without really seeing anything. He was supposed to study for his upcoming OWLs, but he just couldn't concentrate. He kept thinking about his talk with Andromeda earlier today. She had told him that the plans to keep him safe were progressing and he was supposed to stay with someone from the family over the summer. But she didn't tell him where and with whom exactly, claiming it was better if he didn't know too much. Just in case.

He was grateful for her help. He really was. It had taken him a lot of courage to ask her for help and he'd half expected her to turn him away. To accuse him of lying. But no, she believed him and she promised to keep him safe from the Dark Lord and his own father. His father, who would be furious once he found out that Draco had switched sides. Because in choosing not to become a death eater, he had automatically chosen the other side in the war that was brewing. You were either for the Dark Lord or against him. He knew that. And yet he couldn't follow in his father's footsteps. He was no killer.

A part of him wondered if Andromeda would really be able to keep her promise. Could she really protect him from his own father? And what if Lucius did find him? Would he force him to join the death eaters, or would he simply disown Draco and turn his back on him, once he learned of his choice? Or would he go even further and try to harm, maybe even kill him? The blond boy had no illusions. His father would never forgive this betrayal. 

Draco was scared, not knowing what his future would bring. But it was still better than knowing what awaited him if he returned home for the summer. He had made his choice and there was no turning back now. He would have to trust his aunt. And he did trust her, as much as he could. He only wished she would tell him where they were sending him. 

Family she had said, which narrowed the possibilities down quite a bit. While most pureblood families were related somehow, he didn't think she meant a distant relative. And there weren't many closer relatives who kept in touch with Andromeda after she'd married a Mudblood. There also weren't many who might be willing to take him in and draw his father's wrath upon themselves. So she had most likely been talking about her own family. Her husband and her daughter. Which actually didn't sound so bad.

While Draco's father would shudder at the thought of his son staying in the household of a Mudblood, Draco found that he didn't mind so much. He didn't really remember Andromeda's husband from his brief stay when he was a boy, but at least the man had never shouted at him or hit him. And Nymphadora had been kinda cool. He remembered the girl changing her appearance to amuse him, while he requested the most outrageous things. Once she had even turned her hair rainbow-colored. 

The memory made him smile. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. But there was still his mother to think of. Andromeda had decided to contact her sister a few days before the end of term, so Narcissa wouldn't let something slip to her husband. While Draco was furious that she wanted to wait so long, he could also understand her qualms. He knew how devoted his mother was to his father. And how scared she was of him. He could only hope that she would listen to her sister. That she would be brave enough to leave his father for good this time. If not for her own sake, then for him.

***

The weeks dragged on. Draco was almost glad for the tons of homework the teachers made them do, additional to studying for their OWLs. It prevented him from thinking too much. From worrying about his future. It also prevented him from getting into fights with Harry Potter, which was a good thing, considering that Andromeda had told him to end his feud with the boy-who-lived.

“I believe that you've chosen our side, Draco. But not everyone will be as trusting. The Order will protect you, but you'll need to follow some rules.” she had told him during one of his now scarily frequent visits to her office. He only hoped that no-one had caught on. Even if they only thought he needed her tutoring, he couldn't have anyone blabbing about it.

“What kind of rules?” he had asked warily and his aunt had sighed. “I know that your father raised you to follow his ridiculous beliefs about blood purity and all that crap. Well, there are Muggleborns in the Order, like my husband Ted. There are werewolves and people your father would consider blood traitors. And I expect you to be polite to all of them. I don't want you to sneer at people you consider below you and I don't want to hear crude words like Mudblood. Do I make myself clear?”

He had nodded reluctantly and she'd continued in a gentler tone: “I don't expect you to change overnight or turn into a completely different person. I just want you to show some consideration. For your own sake. You'll be very lonely this summer, if you don't make the effort and reach out to others. Making new friends can't hurt. And ending this stupid feud with Harry Potter would be a good place to start.”

He had mulled her words over in his head and grudgingly accepted that she was right. If he was supposed to spend the summer with these people he'd better try to get along with them. Especially since he probably wouldn't be allowed to leave whatever safe place they were taking him to, lest he run into his father. 

And it wasn't like he really hated Harry. He never had. But reaching out was hard. Too vividly he remembered being rebuffed by the other boy on the Hogwarts express when they were eleven. He didn't want to be rejected again. So he settled for not starting any fights and avoiding Harry whenever he could. Maybe their feud would die down on its own. And if it didn't he could still try to make peace next term.

***

During the last few weeks of term, time suddenly seemed to go by much faster. Most fifth years didn't register much besides their immense workload and studying for their OWLs. Umbridge was introducing new rules and proclamations every other week, each one more outrageous than the last. Draco took Andromeda's advice and stayed out of her way, keeping his head down in order to avoid suspicion. Rumors were flying through the corridors that the Ministry was trying to get rid of Dumbledore, but as always the old headmaster seemed invincible. There was also a loud ruckus when the Weasley twins finally decided they'd had enough of studying and left the school with a bang that had Umbridge reeling for days afterward.

And then the time was up and the fifth years had to sit their OWLs. Harry had a breakdown halfway through their History of Magic OWL and Draco watched along with the rest of the students as he was led outside, feeling strangely sympathetic. He was relieved when Harry was back for dinner, looking a little shaken, but otherwise fine, claiming that it had just been the stress. 

Draco was half-listening to Pansy Parkinson making fun of Potter, wondering what the Daily Prophet would write about his newest break-down. He chose not to comment, instead taking a sip of his pumpkin juice, which tasted a bit strange. He shrugged it off and tried to follow the conversation, when he suddenly started feeling light-headed. He heard Pansy asking if he was alright, but her voice seemed to come from far away. 

He grabbed for his glass again, but missed and knocked it over. Getting up he swayed on the spot. He had no idea what was wrong with him. His vision was tunneling and he couldn't understand a word his friends were saying. He tried to take a step, but the world lurched and he fell, fainting before he even hit the floor.

***

The shrieks from the Slytherin table quickly drew the attention of the other houses. Students were craning their necks, trying to get a better look at the unconscious Slytherin. Pansy Parkinson was hysteric, screaming that Draco was dead, causing a few younger students to panic. The great hall was in uproar. Only when Dumbledore got up and shouted for everyone to be silent did the noise die down. “There is nothing to worry. I'm sure it's just the stress of the last few weeks catching up with Mr. Malfoy. Professor Snape will take him to the hospital wing and I'm sure he will be fine.” he assured the frightened students. 

Snape magicked Draco onto a stretcher and floated him out of the great hall, quickly leaving the noise behind. Madam Pomfrey was already waiting for them. As was Andromeda Tonks. “I still think we should have warned the poor boy.” the matron complained, putting something into Draco's mouth. “It was more inconspicuous this way. And if you'll excuse me now. I have to return to the great hall. I'll be sure to tell his friends that he needs rest and won't receive any visitors.” Snape said before leaving quickly.

Seconds later Draco came to with a cough. “What happened?” he asked, looking around in confusion. “Dumbledore slipped something into your juice. One of those horrible inventions of the Weasley boys. Fainting fancies, I think they're called.” Madame Pomfrey explained, bending over him to make sure he was recovering well. 

“He.. what?” the boy muttered in confusion. “I'm sorry, Draco. But there has been a slight change of plans. There was a disturbance at the Ministry earlier today. Voldemort and some of his death eaters were seen in the Department of Mysteries, trying to steal something. There was a fight, but most of them escaped. Witnesses however claim that your father was among them. It will be all over the Daily Prophet by tomorrow morning.” Andromeda let her nephew know.

“We thought it best to move you to the safe location right away. But we had to get you away from your classmates without arousing suspicion. So Dumbledore decided to stage this incident. He's going to tell the other students that you were sent home a little earlier to recover.” she explained. “And I'm leaving... when?” Draco asked hesitantly. Now that the moment was there he felt scared. “In about ten minutes.” 

Andromeda handed him a piece of paper. “Read this and memorize it.” she instructed. He looked down at the paper. “Number twelve Grimmauld Place.” He'd never heard of that before. “It's the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. Unplottable and protected by the fidelius charm.” his aunt answered the obvious question. “A house elf will pack your trunk and you'll travel by portkey. I'll stop by tomorrow. I'm sure I can get away from Hogwarts a day earlier without arousing suspicion.” she promised. 

Draco nodded, still staring at the paper, until she took it and used a spell to burn it. He felt numb somehow. There really was no turning back now. In a few days, or maybe even tomorrow, his father would know that he had switched sides. He was an outcast now. A traitor.

“The time is almost up. Here, Draco. Take this. It's the portkey that will take you straight into headquarters.” Andromeda's voice cut through his musings. He took the battered looking cup she was handing him without much thought. “Now remember what we talked about and don't worry. Everything will turn out fine.” Her encouraging smile was the last thing he saw, before the portkey activated and he was plunged into darkness, only to land hard on the floor of some unknown kitchen seconds later.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco arrives at Grimmauld Place and decides this is going to be the worst summer of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again thanks for all the kudos and comments. You're great and I really appreciate the support.  
> This chapter is all Draco, but Harry will return to Grimmauld Place in the next one.

“Hello Draco. Welcome to my home.” The sarcastic drawl made him look up in shock. He blinked, not wanting to believe his eyes. “Andromeda failed to mention that you'll be staying with me.” Sirius Black guessed. Draco nodded dumbly, wondering what the hell he'd gotten himself into. He was supposed to spend the whole summer with a guy who hated him? What the hell had his aunt been thinking?

He remembered their last encounter all too clearly. How Black had gotten into a fight with his father when they'd ran into each other in Diagon Alley. Only Lupin's calm interference had stopped the two men from hexing each other. Still he wouldn't forget the look of contempt on Black's face anytime soon. And that look hadn't only been directed at his father.

“Well, are you going to get up or do you want to spend the night on my kitchen floor?” Sirius voice cut through his musings. Draco hastily got to his feet, looking at the man warily, which caused him to snort. “Don't give me that look. I promised to take you in over the summer and unless you give me a reason to, I'm not going to chuck you out.” he assured, reaching out to lay a hand on Draco's shoulder. The boy flinched away instinctively. 

Black frowned, but didn't comment. “Alright then, here are the rules: You're free to roam the house as you please, though I'd advise you to stay away from the cellar and the attic. We haven't had time to clean those out yet and I don't know what kind of nasty surprises might be lurking there. You shouldn't leave the house, since I can't guarantee for your safety if you do. Maybe we can find a way to visit Diagon Alley once or twice, if we disguise you or something, but I wouldn't count on it. Clear so far?”

When Draco simply nodded he went on: “As you probably know, this house is the headquarter of the Order of the Phoenix, so there will be members of the Order coming and going all the time. It's probably best if you make yourself scarce, especially during visits of certain members. Not everyone will be thrilled by your presence. However some people are going to stay longer and you'll meet them at meals or run into them around the house. I expect you to be polite, got it? Harry is going to spend the whole summer here as well. He'll arrive in two days, right after the end of term. I guess I don't need to say that if I hear one complaint about you from my godson, you're out of here.”

Again the blond nodded, not really surprised. Once he'd seen Black and learned that this was obviously his house, he'd known that Harry would spend the summer here too. And he had no illusions about whose side Black was on, should he get into a fight with the boy-who-lived. “Good. That's all for now. Come on, I'll show you where you'll be sleeping. Remember to keep the noise down in the hall.” Draco frowned at the odd command, but had no time to ask, since Black was already out the door. He hurried to follow him.

They crossed the dimly lit entrance hall and went up a flight of stairs. The blond looked around cautiously. The house seemed very big and old. In the next corridor a very old house-elf crossed their path, muttering darkly under his breath without really acknowledging their presence. “Don't mind Kreacher. He's gone round the twist. You'll get used to him. Maybe he'll even like you, since you're a Malfoy and all.” Black commented. Draco watched the old elf rounding the corner and shook his head. This house was strange.

They finally stopped in front of a door with peeling paint. Sirius opened the door and ushered him in. The blond dreaded entering the room and was relieved to find that it wasn't as bad as expected. True, it was a far cry from his rooms at Malfoy Manor, but at least it was clean and nicely furnished. He was surprised to find his trunk waiting at the foot of the large bed. 

“You should probably turn in for the night. If you need anything, my room is right down the hall. There's a bathroom just over there. You can talk to Kreacher if you're hungry. Cleaning isn't really his area of expertise, but he's a pretty good cook.” Black let him know. Draco wondered why the man was making such an effort to be nice to him, but didn't dare ask. He felt totally out of depth. So he only thanked Black, who bade him a good night and left. 

Feeling tired and weary, Draco really went to bed right away, but sleep wouldn't come. He kept tossing and turning, thinking about the future, wondering what the next couple of days might bring. He was also worried about his mother. Had Andromeda already talked to her? Would she finally leave his father? And what if she didn't?

On top of those thoughts, the unfamiliar room was making him nervous. The house was full of strange noises and he found himself listening with baited breath more than once. Was that just the wind or the murmur of voices down the hall? And where had that creaking sound come from? He hated admitting it, even to himself, but Draco was scared. Pulling the covers over his head he made himself as small as possible, hoping the night would be over soon.

***

The next morning Draco awoke to find the old house-elf standing next to his bed, staring at him. He jerked away with a shout, nearly toppling off the bed in his shock. “Breakfast is waiting in the kitchen, young master Malfoy.” the elf said in a croaky voice, before turning around and shuffling out of the door. Draco heard him muttering something about blood traitors and beasts under his breath. 

Once his racing heart-beat had calmed somewhat, he reluctantly got up and pulled some clothes out of his trunk, before following the directions Black had given him last night. He found the bathroom without difficulty and washed quickly, ignoring the mirror over the sink, which kept commenting his appearance. Dressed and a little more awake he walked towards the stairs and was just about to descend, when suddenly a doorbell rang, the loud clanging sound echoing through the house. Seconds later a woman's voice started shouting at the top of her lungs. “FILTHY HALF-BREEDS AND BLOOD-TRAITORS! DEFYLING THE HOUSE OF MY FATHERS!!!” 

A door burst open downstairs and Black came running out, shouting back, calling the woman a filthy old hag. Draco reacted instinctively and crouched down where he stood, making himself small. He sat there, shaking, his eyes screwed shut, so he didn't hear the footsteps drawing closer until it was too late. Hands grabbed him and pulled him against a solid chest. He was too scared to fight it. “It's okay, Draco. No-one's going to hurt you.” The gentle voice made him look up into the sympathetic face of Remus Lupin and weirdly enough he found himself relaxing slightly.

After what felt like an eternity, the noise downstairs finally stopped and when Draco turned his head to look, he saw Black closing the curtains over what appeared to be a painting. “I guess Sirius forgot to warn you last night. It's the portrait of his mother. She's rather... bad tempered. Any loud noise triggers an outbreak like that. Unfortunately we haven't found a way to get her down yet. She obviously put a permanent sticking charm on that portrait.” Lupin explained. 

Nodding shakily Draco allowed his former professor to help him to his feet and lead him down the stairs. They entered the kitchen, where Black was busy berating some straggly looking guy. “How often do I need to tell you NOT to ring the fucking doorbell?!” he bellowed. The guy looked unapologetic. “I forgot. No reason to take me 'ead off, Sirius mate.” he drawled.

Lupin urged Draco to take a seat at the table, across from a girl with bright pink hair who grinned at him. “Draco, good to see you. Do you remember me?” She screwed up her eyes in concentration and her hair turned every shade of the rainbow. Draco smiled back shyly. “Of course I do. You're my cousin, Nymphadora right?” he asked and she grimaced. “Please, do NOT call me Nymphadora. I have no idea what my parents were thinking. Call me Tonks, okay?”

“Okay, Tonks.” he agreed and then jumped in shock when Kreacher banged a cup onto the table in front of him. “Would young master Malfoy like some tea?” the elf asked loudly, before adding more quietly: “Kreacher will serve him first, before he is forced to serve the nasty blood-traitor brat. Oh if Kreacher's mistress could see it. Kreacher wonders what the young master is doing among the filthy half-breeds and blood-traitors...”

“Umm... yeah, sure.” Draco muttered hesitantly, looking at Tonks who grinned. “He's barking mad. Don't worry, you'll get used to him.” she claimed. He sincerely doubted that. He'd never seen a house-elf behave this bad. Sure, Dobby had been weird, but even he had doted on Draco and his parents and would have never dared to insult them like this.

The blond ate his breakfast while talking to Tonks, who was just as nice as he remembered her to be. She told him a little about the Order and he learned that Sirius had inherited this house from his mother and offered it up as headquarters, because of the protection his father had put on it. He also learned that the house had been in bad shape and that it had taken them many months to renovate it. Harry had stayed here over the last summer, helping with the renovations. Just like the Weasley family and Granger.

Black and Lupin were talking quietly to the straggly looking guy, who Tonks introduced as Mundungus Fletcher. Draco had heard a lot about Fletcher from his father and was surprised that the Order would recruit petty criminals like him. “He's very resourceful. And he's got connections.” Tonks said with a wink, correctly guessing his thoughts.

After breakfast she showed him around the house and they talked some more, until she had to leave for work. Draco found that he liked her, even if her habit of stumbling over nothing at all and knocking things over wherever she went was a bit annoying. Especially when it caused noise in the vicinity of Mrs. Black's portrait, which then started screaming again, until someone managed to close the curtains. Despite the fact that he was warned now, the noise still scared Draco. And hearing from Tonks that it had been a lot worse a few month ago, when there had been even more portraits joining in the screaming, didn't do much to comfort him.

He spent most of the day in his room, only joining Black and Lupin in the kitchen for dinner when the werewolf asked him to. Fletcher had obviously left again. Draco was pretty sure that this had been the weirdest day of his life and he couldn't help but wonder if the whole summer was going to pass like that. With him feeling anxious and out of depth, hiding away in his room or having to deal with strange people. He wasn't sure if he'd be able to cope with that.

Shortly after dinner Andromeda finally showed up and followed him upstairs to his room, so they could talk in private. “I talked to your mother earlier today.” she let him know. Judging by the look on her face he could already guess how that had went. “I tried everything, but she doesn't want to leave Lucius. I'm sorry, Draco. I'll try to catch her alone again in a few days, but I don't think there's a lot I can do.” He nodded, feeling numb somehow. Deep down he had known that his mother would never leave his father. And yet he had hoped.

“She asked me to keep you safe. And to tell you that she loves you and that she's proud of you.” Andromeda told him. “Thank you. For trying at least.” the boy whispered. He flinched when his aunt came over and hugged him, but after a moment he melted into the embrace, blinking back tears. “You made the right decision. And you're safe here. You'll be fine, Draco. You're stronger than you think.” He could only nod. When his aunt left shortly after, he didn't know whether he felt relieved or not.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry returns to Grimmauld Place for the summer and gets a nasty surprise.

Harry got off the Hogwarts express and looked around until his eyes fell on Sirius, who was waiting for him. The sight made his heart beat faster. His godfather was a physical reminder that he would never have to go back to the Dursleys. He actually had a home where he was wanted now and people who cared about him. There was no more reason for him to dread the holidays, even if he would be spending the whole summer at Grimmauld Place. And Sirius had assured him that the house looked much better now.

Ignoring Ron and Hermione, who were right behind him, he all but ran to his godfather and threw his arms around him. The vision Voldemort had sent him during his History of Magic OWL still haunted his dreams. Luckily the Dark Lord knew nothing of the mirror Sirius had given him. So instead of rushing to the Ministry of Magic, as Voldemort had obviously planned, Harry had ran to his room, pulled out the mirror and contacted his godfather.

Despite the fact that he knew that Sirius was okay, that he hadn't been anywhere near the Ministry, Harry still couldn't get rid of those horrible images. Sirius seemed to understand this, because he wrapped his arms around his godson and hugged him tight, only letting go when Ron and Hermione joined them with the luggage. 

“I'll be taking you by side-along apparition, to be on the safe side. Moony and Diggle are taking care of Hedwig and your trunk.” Sirius let him know, indicating the two men standing behind himself. Harry greeted his former professor with a hug and shook hands with Dedalus Diggle, whom he had only met briefly before. Then he said goodbye to his friends, knowing he'd see them in a couple of weeks, when they would be joining him at headquarters. He waved to Mrs. Weasley, before finally grabbing Sirius arm. Seconds later they were standing in the kitchen at Grimmauld Place.

“Home sweet home.” Sirius drawled sarcastically. Harry grinned at him. True, the house didn't feel like home and most likely never would, but as long as he was with his godfather and Remus, he was fine. “You'll be staying in the same room as last time. I think it looks quite a bit nicer now and I took the portrait out, so Phineas can't bother you again. I left the second bed however, for when Ron comes to stay. That okay?” the animagus checked. “Yeah, of course.” Harry assured him. 

“Okay, why don't you go and freshen up? I brought you some clothes, so you don't need to wait for your trunk to arrive.” The dark-haired boy smiled again, remembering his last shopping trip with his godfather. Once Sirius had realized that all the clothes Harry owned were second-hand from his cousin, he had insisted on buying him a whole new wardrobe. Harry still felt a little overwhelmed, never having been spoiled like this before. But it was nice to finally have clothes that actually fit.

He thanked his godfather again and made his way upstairs, noting that Mrs. Black's portrait was still there, even if the others weren't. He was starting to doubt they'd ever get her down. Tip-toeing past the portrait, which was thankfully silent behind the curtain, he went into his room to freshen up and get changed. It really looked a lot nicer now. It was clean, the walls had been freshly painted and there were new rugs on the floor. A large Gryffindor banner now took up the space where the portrait of Phineas Nigellus had been.

When he made his way back he noticed that the door to the room two doors down from his stood ajar. Glancing inside he stopped dead in his tracks upon spying an all too familiar blond head. It couldn't be... “Malfoy?”

The blond looked up from his book in surprise. “Potter.” For a moment they just stared at each other. “What are you doing here?” Harry finally demanded. “Reading.” Draco dead-panned. “Funny, Malfoy. I meant...” the dark-haired boy tried to clarify, only to be interrupted by a voice behind himself, which made both of them jump. “Draco will be staying here for the summer. He's on our side now, Harry.” Remus Lupin explained.

Harry gave him a doubtful look, but the werewolf choose to ignore it. “I brought your trunk. Come on, help me carry it into your room.” Knowing full well that Remus could just as well float the trunk into his room, Harry still obeyed. “You don't actually believe that he's switched sides?” he asked his former professor, once the door had closed behind them, noting vaguely that Hedwig was already perched on top of the wardrobe.

“In fact I do, Harry. I know that you and Draco don't get along, but he really is on our side. He broke with his father to escape Voldemort's service. That's the reason he's here. He's not safe anymore.” Remus let him know. Harry still looked disbelieving. “His father was going to force him to become a death eater, Harry. Draco told Andromeda and asked for help. I think a lot of his actions in the past were really just him trying to please his father. But Lucius finally went too far.”

“So I have to spend my summer trapped in a house with Malfoy.” the dark-haired boy realized glumly, scowling at the werewolf, who had the audacity to chuckle. “Maybe it won't be so bad. Draco's been warned to behave and he's been surprisingly polite so far. I think you should try to bury the hatched and start over. Who knows, maybe you'll even become friends, now that you're on the same side.” The suggestion of Malfoy and him becoming friends made Harry snort. “Yeah, when hell freezes over.” he replied, ignoring Remus grin.

***

After a long talk with Sirius, Harry decided that simply ignoring Malfoy would be the best course of action. It worked well enough during dinner, but when the dark-haired boy went to his room to unpack later, Malfoy actually followed him. “What do you want?” Harry snapped, when the blond appeared in his doorway.

Draco hesitated, before entering uninvited. He stopped in the middle of the room, staring at Harry, obviously trying to find the right words. It was weird to see him fidgeting. Normally he always appeared so sure of himself. “I was told to make peace with you.” was what he finally settled on. Harry looked at him like he'd lost his mind. “Who told you that? Remus?” he guessed. “Andromeda, actually.” the blond muttered. “But that's beside the point. Can't we just... I don't know... end this feud? Be civil to each other?”

Harry snorted. What a ridiculous idea. “I don't like you, Malfoy. You're an evil git and I don't believe you've really changed all of a sudden. And you don't like me either. So why the sudden interest in playing nice?” he wanted to know. It really was very suspicious. He wasn't surprised to see the familiar sneer on Draco's face. “You don't know anything about me, Potter. Nothing at all!” he claimed, stalking closer. 

“You really think this is how I pictured to spend my summer? Locked up in this hell-hole with you and Black? But I have no choice here. And as much as I hate it, my life's in your fucking hands now!” he spat. “What the hell is that supposed to mean?” Harry shouted back. “You don't get it, do you? I have nowhere else to go. If my father catches me or anyone of his death eater friends, I'm as good as dead. And your godfather made it pretty clear that it'll only take one word from you and he'll throw me out. So if you really hate me so much, go ahead. Tell him to get rid of me and you'll be rid of me for good.”

Harry stared at him agape, slowly realizing that he meant it. He really had nowhere else to go. He'd never seen Malfoy this emotional before. Sure, the blond boy had gotten angry at him and back in their first year, during the horrible excursion in the dark forest, he'd been scared. But still there had always been the cold and calm mask he seemed to wear. Now that mask was gone and Harry realized with a start that while he tried to act brave, he was actually terrified.

Raking a hand through his hair, messing it up even more in the process, Harry stared at the other boy with mixed emotions. They had been rivals since day one and he really hated Malfoy. Not surprising, considering all his evil tricks. But he also felt strangely sympathetic. “Alright. Let's make peace. Be civil or whatever. And I won't ask Sirius to kick you out. Don't worry.” he finally decided. “Always the noble Gryffindor.” Draco sneered. But it looked forced and he couldn't hide how glad he felt. “Yeah, lucky for you.” Harry shot back. 

The blond left soon after and over the next few days Harry mostly succeeded in avoiding him. Really, it wasn't all that hard. Draco seemed to spend most of his time in his room, only leaving it for meals and to use the bathroom. They did their best to be polite to each other whenever they met, which seemed to amuse Sirius to no end for some reason. 

Remus however felt the need for another pep talk and cornered Harry in his room, asking him to give Draco a chance. “I don't understand why you care so much. Malfoy's a brat. He hates werewolves and probably considers all of us below him.” Harry insisted. “Do you really believe that?” the werewolf asked. “He's been very polite to me since his arrival. To all of us, actually. I think being away from Lucius influence is good for him. He finally starts thinking for himself. Who knows, maybe we'll get to know the real Draco now. Not the boy his father expected him to be.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unexpected revelations lead to a new kind of understanding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for the lovely comments. I really appreciate it.
> 
> There are some descriptions of child abuse in this chapter. But nothing overly graphic or detailed.

Harry choose to ignore Remus words, even when Sirius agreed with the werewolf. He had to agree with Remus, right? They were a couple after all. And did Malfoy know about that? Would he still be polite once he found out? Harry wasn't so sure, but didn't want to test it by telling him.

Instead he continued ignoring the other boy, who in turn continued to lock himself in his room. Tonks was pretty much the only one he willingly spent time with. Harry was surprised when he actually found the two of them laughing together once. He realized with a start that he'd never really seen Malfoy laugh before. Wearing an evil smirk or gloating at something, sure, but laughter? He hadn't known the blond was even capable of that.

It was promising to become a very dull and boring summer, at least until the Weasleys and Hermione would arrive, which wasn't for almost another three weeks. Sirius and Remus were often busy with work for the Order and the other Order members usually only came by for short visits. Tonks now spent a lot of time with Malfoy when she was there. So Harry resigned himself to spending most of the next three weeks alone. But it all changed one evening, about a week into the holiday.

Harry was trudging up the stairs after dinner. There was going to be a meeting in the kitchen, which meant that he had to get back to his room. Much as he hated it, he was still not allowed to attend Order meetings. Sirius might have caved, but Dumbledore refused and no-one seemed to dare and go against his orders. Walking past Draco's door, which stood slightly ajar, Harry was stopped by a sniffling sound.

The blond boy had left the dinner table early, after Andromeda had shown up, asking to talk to him. She had also visited him yesterday, but Harry had no idea what either visit had been about. Andromeda was downstairs with the other adults now. She had looked grave upon returning to the kitchen.

Hesitating slightly, he finally decided to investigate and pushed Draco's door open further, glancing inside. What he saw made him stop dead in his tracks. Malfoy was lying on his bed, head buried in the pillow, sobbing violently. Harry stared at him in shock and debated with himself. The other boy hadn't noticed his presence yet, so he could just sneak into his own room and pretend he'd never saw him. Malfoy wouldn't take too kindly to being seen in this state. That much was for sure.

But his sobs tore at Harry's heart and before he really knew what he was doing, he had already taken a few steps into the room. “Malfoy?” he whispered hesitantly, causing the blond to freeze. Slowly he lifted his head from the pillow and glanced at Harry. “What do you want, Potter?” It was clear that he was aiming for the familiar sneer, but with his face covered in tear-tracks and his voice hitching he sounded rather pitiful.

“What... what happened?” Malfoy sat up, wiping at his eyes, trying in vain to compose himself. Harry was surprised that he hadn't been thrown out yet and expected the other boy to start yelling any second. But it looked like Malfoy was too distressed to be an arse right now. “My mother.. she's been taken to St. Mungos.” he whispered brokenly, not meeting Harry's gaze. The dark-haired boy sucked in a shocked breath and cautiously went further into the room, stopping next to the bed. “Is she sick or...? I mean... will she be alright?”

The blond sniffled again. “She's hurt. Broken ribs, ruptured spleen and some other injuries. She claimed she fell down the stairs. Healer says she'll be fine in a few days.” he replied in a hollow voice. “Oh.. I'm sorry. It … was an accident then?” Harry asked, not sure what else to say. He could only guess how awful the other boy must be feeling, knowing his mother was badly hurt and unable to even visit her. And strangely enough he wanted to comfort Draco. Awkwardly he sat down next to him on the bed, half expecting the blond to shove him off.

He wasn't expecting the cruel, mirthless laugh coming from Draco. “No, Potter. It was no accident!” he spat, angrily wiping at his eyes again when fresh tears leaked out. Harry wanted to look away, but found that he couldn't. Draco looked so heartbroken. And so lost. It took a moment for the implication of the words to sink in. “You think she was... attacked? But … why wouldn't she say so?”

Finally Draco looked at him. His eyes were red-rimmed and puffy. “Because the one who did this to her was my father!” he snapped. “Your... Are you sure?” Harry asked in shock. “Yes, I'm sure. Not like it's the first time he... He obviously found out that she was meeting Andromeda in secret. That she asked her to bring me some things from home and that she got money from our Gringotts vault for me. So he punished her for helping me. He punished her for my disobedience.” The sentence ended with a choked sob and he quickly turned his head away.

Harry's mind was reeling. H had always thought Malfoy was a spoiled brat, who'd had a perfect childhood. But from the sounds of it he had been horribly wrong. “Did... did he hit your mother often?” he dared to ask, shuddering when the blond simply nodded. “Did he hit you as well?” He couldn't help himself. He just had to know. 

Draco was quiet a long time and Harry was starting to wonder if he'd even heard the question, when he finally answered in a small voice: “Not as often as her. Mother usually... she protected me from his wrath. Made sure he mostly took his anger out on her. But he yelled at me all the time and...” he stopped abruptly and turned to glare at Harry.

“Why do you even care? Get out of my room!” The dark-haired boy blinked in surprise at the sudden outburst. “But Malfoy...” he argued, only for the other boy to push him off the bed. Caught by surprise Harry ended up on the floor. “I said get out, Potter!” Draco yelled at him. “Fine! Be a prat. What do I care!” he shouted back, getting up and heading to his own room, shaking his head at Malfoy's weird mood-swings.

***

The whole thing felt surreal to Harry. He couldn't believe that he actually felt sorry for his rival. But he did. And weirdly enough he wanted to comfort Malfoy, who had looked so broken. Hearing the blond admitting to his troubled childhood had made him realize that maybe they weren't as different as he had always thought. And it did explain a lot about Malfoy's behavior.

Still he decided to forget the incident and act like nothing had happened. Malfoy's angry outburst had shown clearly that he felt no desire to bond with Harry over mutual bad childhood experiences. 

By the next morning the cool and collected mask was back on and Malfoy pointedly ignored him during breakfast. Harry was sure that he would continue to do so for the rest of the summer. Therefore he was totally surprised when the blond once again came to his room later that day. They were alone in the house and for a moment Harry wondered if the older boy had decided to use the absence of any Order members to hex him or something. But Draco made no move to reach for his wand. He just stood there, eyes downcast, looking lost and even a bit scared.

“Thanks. For.. not telling your godfather to chuck me out.” he blurted finally. Harry blinked at him in surprise, until he realized that Malfoy was referring to his outburst from last night. “I wouldn't ask Sirius to throw you out just because you yelled at me.” he assured. Malfoy looked genuinely surprised and Harry almost wanted to punch him. What did the guy think of him? Only the worst obviously, which he proved by sneering: “So I guess you think I'll leave on my own, if you just mock me long enough, huh? Have you already sent an owl to Weasley and Granger, gloating over my misery? Invited them to join in on the fun?”

“I haven't told them anything. I talked to no-one about what you said last night.” Harry growled through gritted teeth, barely reigning in his temper. Draco just gave him a disbelieving look. “I may not like you, but I would never use the fact that your father abused you against you.” the dark-haired boy felt compelled to say. “Don't make me out to be some bloody victim, Potter! The poor boy who got beaten up by his father. I don't need your pity!” Draco spat, glaring at Harry. “I won't and this is not pity. I know what it feels like, okay?!” Harry yelled back, absently wondering why their encounters always ended in a shouting match.

Once the words sunk in, Malfoy's anger deflected. For what felt like an eternity they both simply stood there, breathing harshly, staring at each other. Harry could even understand the other boy to some extent. He had seen him at his most vulnerable. Draco's pride was hurt immensely and judging by what he knew of Slytherins, he was waiting for Harry to use that knowledge against him. Despite the fact that they had hated each other since first year, the younger boy felt the need to make it better. Even if it meant sacrificing a bit of his own pride. Remus had asked him to give Draco a chance after all.

“You know that I grew up with my Muggle relatives, right?” When the blond nodded he slumped down on the bed and went on: “Well, they hate magic. They hate anything that's out of the ordinary. So naturally they hated me. And whenever something unusual happened, they blamed me and punished me for it. They never told me I was a wizard. I had no idea what I had supposedly done wrong and they wouldn't explain. They never explained anything. It didn't matter to them. My uncle just yelled at me all the time. At least when he wasn't ignoring me. Sometimes they hit me. And they made me skip dinner to punish me.”

Draco shuffled closer and sat down on the bed cautiously, like he was afraid Harry might push him off. The thought did cross the younger boy's mind, but he decided against it. Now wasn't the time for petty revenge acts. “They sound horrible.” the blond muttered. “They are. I didn't even have a room or a real bed for ten years. They made me sleep on a cot in a cupboard under the stairs. And I had to wear my cousin's old clothes, because they didn't want to spend money on me. The first thing Sirius did, when I was finally allowed to move in with him, was taking me shopping.” Harry let him know, surprised how good it felt to finally tell someone. Even if that someone was his arch nemesis.

“Mother always spoiled me.” Draco admitted hesitantly. “She bought me everything I wanted. I think it was her way of making up for father.” Harry looked at him in surprise, not having expected a confession like that. Or any kind of confession actually. “He hit you.” he muttered quietly, not wanting to set Draco off again, but not wanting him to stop talking either. It was probably the first time they actually had a somewhat normal conversation. 

“Sometimes, yes.” the blond whispered. “He once broke my wrist when I was five. We had taken a walk through the park after meeting some of his friends and I had talked to a Muggle girl. He grabbed my wrist and dragged me away and... he has a very firm grip, you know? Then I had to listen to his speech about how Muggles were filthy and beneath us for almost an hour, before he allowed mother to take me to a healer.”

Remembering all the times uncle Vernon had dragged him around, leaving purple bruises on his thin arms, Harry felt the sudden urge to reach out and hug Malfoy. Before he could decide whether or not to give in to that urge, the older boy got up, suddenly feeling awkward again. “I should go.” He was almost at the door when Harry called him back. “Malfoy?” The blond gave him a questioning look, his posture rigid, like he was waiting for a jibe. Harry couldn't explain it, but he didn't want him to leave, so he blurted the first thing that came to mind: “How about a game of wizards chess? Remus said I could borrow his set.”

Perhaps he imagined it, but he thought Malfoy looked relieved. Maybe he was tired of being all alone as well. Tired of always fighting. “Yeah, okay.” he agreed with a shrug, before a smirk spread over his lips. “I hope you're prepared to lose, Potter.” The jibe held no heat, so Harry grinned back. “We'll see about that, Malfoy.”

***

Of course Harry did lose. Spectacularly at that. At least Draco didn't gloat, like Ron usually did. He even offered a re-match. They were in the middle of their third game when Remus came to fetch them for dinner. He looked pleasantly surprised to find them together. 

Since there were no other Order members there this time, aside from Tonks, who had shown up for dinner, Sirius regaled them with stories about their adventures at Hogwarts. Remus interjected little comments here and there, but seemed mostly content to listen to his boyfriend, who had the other three laughing non-stop. 

“... and then Filch burst into the room, with McGonagall in tow and James and I were standing there, under the invisibility cloak, trying not to make a sound. And I swear McGonagall looked straight at us. I thought we were done for, when Moony here saved our hide by tripping Ernie Widdershins out in the corridor. Ernie crashed into a suit of armor and the noise was all the distraction we needed to get away.” Remus smiled innocently. “I told you, I didn't trip him. He stumbled. It was an accident. A very fortunate accident.” he insisted, eliciting another round of laughter.

Tonks promptly fell off her chair. The second time that night, so no-one batted an eyelash. Harry looked over at Draco, once again surprised how different the blond looked when he was laughing. He'd only ever seen Malfoy tense, sneering or wearing an evil smirk. And after all he had learned today, he thought he knew why. However, Draco's usual haughty arrogance was gone now and he looked... relaxed. They shared a small smile, before concentrating on Sirius again, who had already started the next tale.

***

“I think Harry and Draco are actually starting to get along.” Remus commented later that night, crawling into bed next to Sirius. “You could be right about that.” the animagus agreed, pulling him closer. “And you're okay with that?” 

“Yes, I think I am. Weird as it is. I actually feel sorry for Draco.” Sirius admitted. “I never paid him much attention in the past. He was just Lucius son, you know? A death eater in the making. And of course Harry sometimes complained about him. Typical Malfoy, I thought. But hearing from Andromeda what kind of monster Lucius really is and what he did to the poor boy...” he trailed off, staring into the darkness of their bedroom. “Any news about Narcissa?” Remus asked quietly.

“She's obviously healing well. Andromeda said they'll probably release her tomorrow. Send her back to the man who got her into St. Mungo's in the first place.” Sirius replied bitterly. “We can't help her if she doesn't let us. We can't kidnap her, Padfoot. She needs to make the decision to leave him for herself.” his boyfriend reminded. “I know. I just wish we could do more. It's tearing Andromeda apart, not being able to help her sister.” Remus pulled the other man into his arms. “The only thing we can do for her right now is taking care of her son. And I think we're doing a good job with that.”

“You really think so? He still flinches away every time I try to touch him.” Sirius mumbled. “Give it time. He's been through a lot. He needs to learn to trust again. At least he's no longer cowering in fear whenever someone sets off your mother's portrait. That's progress. And he actually laughed tonight, in case you didn't notice. It'll take a while for him to feel safe around us. I think he's at least starting to open up to Harry.”

Neither of them knew exactly what Harry's childhood had been like. He hadn't told them much and they hadn’t wanted to pry. But gathering from the few things he had said and what they knew of the Dursleys they could hazard a pretty good guess. Maybe it would help both boys to talk about their experiences. And if they bonded while doing so – even better. If Harry and Draco became friends it would be all the more incentive for Draco to stay on their side in the coming war.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys grow closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter this time. Next one will be longer I hope. And once again thanks for all the comments and kudos. I really appreciate it.

Over the next couple of days the two boys spent more and more time together, slowly falling into a rhythm. They would meet up some time after breakfast in one of their rooms or the newly re-furnished sitting room for a game of wizards chess or just to hang out and talk. Harry still lost every game, but thanks to Draco giving him pointers and explaining a few things he actually got better. 

Lunch usually meant sandwiches in the sitting room, sometimes with Sirius and Remus or with Andromeda when she came to visit. After that Harry spent time with his godfather, if Sirius wasn't busy with Order work, but he usually met Draco again before dinner.

Sometimes they sat in the library together, each of them reading a book, the silence comfortable rather than awkward. They would discuss books they had read or browse through the library, trying to find something interesting. (Since all the books on dark arts had been removed, the adults deemed it safe for them.)

Both found that talking to each other got easier and made them feel better. Harry learned more about Draco's childhood, the mad rants of Lucius about pureblood superiority, his high expectations of Draco and how easily he lost his temper. In turn Harry told him about growing up with the Dursleys, who treated him like dirt, made him do all the work around the house and allowed Dudley and his gang to bully him. 

They were so different – the pureblood boy, growing up in a mansion with his strict death eater father and the orphan, raised by his prejudiced Muggle relatives. And yet they had so much in common.

***

Draco was really surprised how well he suddenly got along with Potter. He had told him things he had never told anyone before. A little guiltily he realized that he'd never given Harry a chance. His father hated Harry, because he had been the Dark Lord's downfall, so naturally it was expected of Draco to hate him as well. 

But that wasn't all. If he was completely honest with himself, he had to admit that he'd always envied Potter. He was famous and had people fawning over him all the time. And no matter what life threw at him, he’d always emerged as the winner, admired by all, doted upon by Dumbledore himself. It seemed that Harry could do no wrong. 

Of course Draco now realized that Harry hated all that fame and that there was nothing glorious about all the near-death experiences and being hunted by Voldemort all his life. And he'd had his fair share of trouble thanks to the Daily Prophet in the last two years. When Harry told him how hard it really had been for him, when almost no-one wanted to believe him that the Dark Lord had returned, Draco felt bad for his petty jealousy.

And it wasn't only the jealousy. There was still the fact that he hadn't wanted to shake Draco's hand on the Hogwarts express when they had been eleven. Realizing how stupid it was to hold a grudge for something so trivial for nearly five years, he finally decided to talk to Harry about it. “Was that why you wouldn't shake my hand at the Hogwarts express? Because I was acting like an arrogant, spoiled prat?” he asked one day, after Harry had made a comment about his arrogance. (Draco had just bragged about his talent at wizards chess.)

The dark-haired boy blinked, surprised at the question. “I think so, yeah.” he finally answered. “I mean, I didn't really have a very high opinion of you after our first meeting at Madam Malkin's and the stuff you said there. And then you came into our compartment, acting all snotty and aloof. And you insulted Ron, who was the first friend I've ever had. Back in my old school I had no friends. My cousin made sure of that.” he explained.

“For what it's worth – I'm sorry. I had never even met one of the Weasleys before. I just acted like my father had taught me. He used to rant about how they were the worst kind of wizards and so far below us amazing Malfoys, elite of wizard kind.” Harry grinned at the exaggeration. He was actually starting to enjoy Draco's wry sense of humor and his little insults, now they were no longer directed at him. “I was never allowed to chose my own friends. My father always decided who I was allowed to associate with.” the blond let him know.

“So if it had been up to you, you wouldn't have chosen Crabbe and Goyle?” Harry asked with a smirk. Draco rolled his eyes. “Are you kidding? You have no idea how tiresome it is to have those two stupid oafs following you around all the time. They can't even think for themselves. But there's just no getting rid of them. Their fathers put them up to it. And Pansy Parkinson is always trying to get into my pants, because I'm a Malfoy and therefore top on her list of eligible pureblood boys. But hey, maybe that will stop now. My father disowned me, did I tell you? So they've got nothing more to gain by sucking up to me.” He sounded bitter and Harry once more felt the urge to hug him. But he didn't dare, not sure how Draco would react. 

“You must have some real friends.” he muttered instead. Draco shrugged. “Blaise maybe. We always got along fine and his family is against the Dark Lord. But they're still purebloods. I'll have to wait and see how he acts when school starts again. And Millicent Bulstrode is pretty nice. Oh, don't look at me like that. I meant her personality, not her looks.” he amended and Harry had to stifle a grin. “My father didn't really want me to associate with her. He only tolerated it, because Slytherin girls usually band together. She was part of Pansy's gang.”

Suddenly another thought occurred to Harry. “Will you be okay next term in Slytherin? I mean, Crabbe and Goyle's fathers are death eaters, right? Do you think they might … hurt you?” It was weird to be so worried about his former arch nemesis safety, but things had changed. He liked Draco now. A lot actually. 

“Crabbe and Goyle are stupid. Even if they wanted to hurt me, they wouldn't succeed. And most of the girls wouldn't try anything at Hogwarts, with Dumbledore so close.” the blond mused. “I think the only ones I'll have to look out for are Pansy and Nott. Theo hates me and believe me, the feeling's mutual. We only pretended to get along, because our fathers insisted on it. I'm pretty sure he's going to try something now. But I can look after myself.” he assured.

When Harry looked unconvinced he added with a smirk. “Who would have thought you'd be so concerned for my well-being.” Harry shrugged. “Well, you're still an arrogant prick, but you've grown on me.” he shot back with a grin.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again thanks for all the lovely comments and also to everyone who left kudos. I never expected this story to get so many.

The days flew by. Harry and Draco spent all of their time cooped up at Grimmauld Place. There were more and more news of disappearances and even deaths now and the adults were concerned for their safety. It seemed that Voldemort had given up on hiding, now that he had been seen in public and instead decided to wreak havoc. Florean Fortescue, who used to give Harry free sundaes back in third year, had obviously been dragged off. The wand maker Ollivander was gone as well. Harry's scar hurt more often now, but Sirius told him that was to be expected.

 

And still he felt a strange sort of peace, spending his summer with Sirius, Remus and Draco. The two boys didn't see much of the other Order members, despite the fact that a lot of them visited headquarters. Only Tonks and her mother really spent time with them. The others showed up for meetings or to give reports or whatever they were doing, locked away in the kitchen and then disappeared again.

 

Harry didn't really mind. He enjoyed his new-found friendship with Draco, unexpected as it was. Talking to him never got boring and he was pleasantly surprised to find that underneath all the haughty arrogance, Draco was a very sensitive and intelligent boy, who also possessed a wicked sense of humor.

 

One day a grinning Sirius told them that he had a surprise for them. Curious the two boys followed him up to the attic, which had finally been cleaned out with the help of some Order members. Now it was empty, aside from a metal hoop at each end. Sirius let them know that it had been magically expanded and turned into a sort of makeshift Quidditch pitch. Needless to say, Harry and Draco spent a lot of time in the attic from then on, racing each other on their brooms and playing one-on-one Quidditch, sometimes joined by Sirius and Tonks.

 

Harry had so much fun with Draco that he hardly noticed when his birthday rolled around. Suddenly it was July 30th – the day Hermione, Ron and Ginny would arrive. With a start he realized that he had completely forgotten to tell his friends about Draco. And now it was too late. Because as luck would have it, Ron and the others ran into the blond right after their arrival.

 

Harry was in his room, fresh from the shower and putting his firebolt away after a round of Quidditch, when he suddenly heard his best friend yelling downstairs. And since Ron was obviously in the main hall, of course his shouts woke up Mrs. Black's portrait, who added some shouts of her own. Harry ran downstairs – right into the middle of chaos.

 

Ron was shouting insults at Draco, with Hermione and Ginny backing him up. Draco was, of course, retaliating in kind. Because no matter how nice he actually was, some things would obviously never change. Remus stood next to them, trying in vain to diffuse the situation with words, while Sirius was busy getting the portrait to shut up.

 

“Stop it!” Harry yelled, wedging himself between Ron and Draco, who looked about ready to exchange blows. His move had the desired effect and both of them shut up. Sirius finally managed to close the curtains over the portrait. “If you want to yell at each other, don't do it in the hallway, damn it!” he hissed, before striding back towards the kitchen. Harry saw Mr. and Mrs. Weasley standing there with Andromeda, all three of them looking apprehensive.

 

For a moment everyone seemed frozen in tense silence. Finally Draco snapped: “I'll be in my room.” and stormed upstairs. Harry raked a hand through his hair and caught Remus eye. The werewolf gave him a pointed look, which wasn't hard to interpret. Fix this. Harry nodded shakily and turned to his friends. “Come on. I guess I've got some explaining to do.”

 

He led them to his room – no his and Ron's room now, he reminded himself – and sat down on the bed. “What the hell is Malfoy doing here?” Ron demanded angrily. “He's staying for the summer..” Harry started explaining, only to be interrupted. “You mean he's been here for weeks? Why didn't you tell us? And who was stupid enough to let a junior death eater into the headquarters of the Order?” Harry flinched at the accusations and was glad that Hermione at least was her usual calm and collected self. “Well, the answer to that is quiet obvious, isn't it? Dumbledore. He's the secret keeper. Malfoy wouldn't be here, if Dumbledore hadn't told him where to find headquarters.” she reasoned.

 

“He's mental. First Snape and now Malfoy? We're being overrun by death eaters!” Ron continued to rant. “No, we're not. Draco is actually here because he didn't want to join the death eaters.” Harry explained, but the red-head wouldn't be swayed. “You don't actually believe that bullshit? This is Malfoy! He's spying on us. He works for you-know-who. He'll bring the death eaters here or... or... he'll murder us in our sleep!” Harry rolled his eyes at his friend's paranoia.

 

“Since when are you calling him Draco, instead of Malfoy?” Ginny spoke up for the first time. All three of them turned their questioning gazes on the dark-haired boy, who shrugged in response. He actually wasn't sure. Probably since Draco had started calling him Harry. “What – are you friends now?” Ron wanted to know, glaring at Harry as if daring him to say yes. Harry's anger spiked. “Yes, we are. I...” but he didn't get any further, because the red-head was already yelling again, asking Harry if he had forgotten what Draco had done to them in the past, calling him mental and stupid and a bunch of other nice things.

 

This time however, Harry interrupted his rant, his own voice rising. “Draco's father was going to force him to become a death eater! At sixteen! But Draco doesn't want to serve Voldemort. He asked Andromeda for help and that's why he's here. His father disowned him for choosing our side, Ron!”

 

“Oh, that's okay then. Let's just forget all the nasty stuff he did to us for five years, because he says he decided not to work for you-know-who. Let's forget all the insults he threw at us and all his evil schemes, like how he tried to get Hagrid fired in third year!” Ron sneered and Harry rubbed his temples. It was going to be a very long evening.

 

***

 

Draco buried his head in his pillow, trying to drone out the yelling from two doors down. Weasley's voice was obnoxiously loud and it sounded like Harry was getting pissed as well. Groaning he rolled onto his side, pulling the covers over his head.

 

He had no idea how long he had lain there, when he was startled by a knock at his door. He must have dosed off, judging by the plate of food on his bedside table. Kreacher had probably put it there. Although the old house elf had stopped being nice to him once he'd learned that Draco had been disinherited. The yelling had died down now and it was surprisingly quiet, he noticed. The knock sounded again. It was probably Lupin, coming to check on him, since he had obviously missed dinner and offer advice.

 

After living in the same house with him for five weeks, Draco could freely admit that he liked the werewolf. Lupin was kind and understanding and smart. He also had a wry sense of humor and Draco enjoyed talking to him. Unlike his father, who had always made him listen to endless speeches and always insisted on making decisions for him, Lupin showed surprising interest in his own ideas and view of the world. He would offer advice, but always made sure that Draco knew it was up to him whether to follow it or not.

 

Still, he didn't feel like talking to anyone right now. He had known that his new-found friendship with Harry would come to an end, once Granger and the Weasleys showed up and reminded Harry who his real friends were. He'd never had any illusions about that. But he hadn't thought it would hurt so much. Harry was the first real friend he ever had. The first friend Draco had chosen for himself, not because his father had insisted they become friends. And also the first one who had ever really understood him. They had gotten very close over the past few weeks. And now Draco felt abandoned.

 

The knock sounded yet again, louder this time, but he still ignored it. He just wanted to be alone and wallow in misery. Lupin however seemed unable to take a hint, because Draco heard the door opening and closing and footsteps padding closer. Only when the bed dipped suddenly did he realize that it wasn't Lupin after all. There was only one person here who had no respect for personal space.

 

Turning over he found Harry lying next to him. “Sorry about Ron.” the dark-haired boy muttered sheepishly and Draco snorted. “No need to apologize. I didn't expect anything less.” he assured. Only Harry would come and apologize for his best friend, when they both knew that Weasley's anger was justified. Still, he felt elated that Harry had actually sought him out. “I'm sorry if I got you into trouble with your friends.” the blond forced himself to say.

 

Harry smiled. “You're my friend too.” he insisted, making Draco feel warm all over. “And don't worry about Ron. He's pouting now. Stubborn git. But he'll come round eventually.” Draco seriously doubted that, but he said nothing. He didn't feel like starting a discussion. For a while they just laid there in companionable silence and he enjoyed having Harry so close. It would most likely be the last time.

 

“Sirius said you got an owl earlier. … Everything okay?” Harry asked after some time. Draco sighed. “It was from mother.”

 

“She finally wrote to you? What did she say?” Harry's sincere interest made the blond smile. He was so cute sometimes. Shaking off that thought quickly, he pulled a crumbled piece of parchment from under his pillow and handed it over. The younger boy looked at him in surprise, waiting for his nod, before reading the short letter.

 

_My dearest Draco,_

_do not worry about me. I am fine. Your father apologized. He felt truly sorry for losing his temper like that and he promised it would never happen again._

_I know what you expect of me, my beloved son. But I cannot leave him. I simply can't. I am not as brave as you, my little dragon._

_Be assured that I am very proud of you and that I am always thinking of you, even when we are apart. I hope that I will see you again soon. But for now we both have to follow the path we have chosen for ourselves. Stay strong, my Draco._

_Your loving mother_

_Narcissa._

 

“I'm so sorry.” Harry whispered, handing the letter back. “I always knew she wouldn't leave him. She's too scared.” Draco muttered. “The Order could protect her.” Harry reasoned. “I know. And Andromeda told her over and over again, but still...” the blond shrugged. “I guess it doesn't matter. It's her decision and I can't force her to see sense. She's right. We both have to follow the path we've chosen.” No matter how hard it would be.

 

He found Harry looking at him speculatively. “At least she's proud of you... little dragon.” Draco snorted, unsurprised by Harry's bad try to lighten the mood. He had learned to read the other boy pretty well by now and he'd known something like this was coming. “Oh, shut up. Like you're one to talk. Your godfather calls you prongslet.” he pointed out. “Yeah, well.. I've got my dad to thank for that. He was prongs, in reference to his animagus form.” Harry explained. “Your father was an animagus as well?”

 

“Yeah, he was a stag. They were all animagi – the marauders. My dad and his friends, you know? Aside from Remus of course. They did it so they could stay with him during the full moon, because...”

 

“Because werewolves don't attack animals.” Draco finished for him. “Yeah. And they chose their nick-names after their animagus forms. Moony, Padfoot and Prongs. … And Wormtail.” Pettigrew, the rat. He'd heard of that. The friend who betrayed the Potters to the Dark Lord.

 

“So.. any other stupid nick-names you want to explain to me?” the blond asked in an attempt to wipe that lost look off Harry's face. It worked and the other boy smiled again. “Not tonight. I think I should head to bed before I fall asleep on you.” He got up and went to the door. “Night, Draco.” The door closed behind him with a soft click. Draco rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling, musing that he wouldn't have minded Harry falling asleep next to him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's sixteenth birthday is a memorable one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter this time, but I'll try to get another done within the week. I can't promise anything though.   
> Sorry if Harry's presents are a bit boring or dumb. I really had a hard time finding something suitable for everyone to give him.

Harry's birthday started with a huge breakfast and many congratulations. Hermione stopped Ron from giving Harry his gift and decided that he wouldn't be allowed to open any presents until all the guests had arrived, spilling the secret on his surprise party. Harry didn't mind. After years of miserable birthdays at Privet Drive he was still getting used to people actually buying him things and making a fuss.

He enjoyed the day with his friends and insisted on including Draco in all the activities, despite the fact that Ron glared at the blond and seemed seconds away from throwing a tantrum. Ginny wasn't far behind. Hermione however kept them in line, for the sake of Harry having a nice birthday, he suspected.

In the afternoon Mr. and Mrs. Weasley arrived with Bill and Fleur (who had gotten engaged, much to Mrs. Weasley's dismay). The twins showed up soon after, followed by Tonks, who managed to trip over her own feet and crash into Harry when she tried to congratulate him, knocking him to the floor instead.

After a round of very bad singing and blowing out the candles on his birthday cake, Harry was finally allowed to open his presents, which Hermione had arranged on the table for him. The twins gave him some stuff from their joke shop (again much to Mrs. Weasley's dismay), Ron and Ginny a huge bag of his favorite sweets from Honeydukes and Hermione a book about famous Quidditch matches. Hagrid had sent some of his infamous rock cakes.

From Sirius he got even more new clothes and an old diary from his father, in which James and Sirius had written all about their best pranks. Remus gave him a book about useful spells and counter jinxes, complete with moving illustrations. Mrs. Weasley had knitted him socks (as had Dobby – one sock red with lions and one brown with little broomsticks) and also gotten him some chocolate frogs and Tonks gave him a small foe glass (Mad Eye Moody's idea).

“Here, I don't know who this is from.” Hermione said, handing Harry another small, neatly wrapped box. “That's from me.” Draco admitted from his place in the corner, flinching slightly when all eyes turned to him. He had managed to melt into the background and avoid all the Weasleys for the most part of the afternoon. From the looks of it they had happily forgotten about him.

 

“Be careful unwrapping that, Harry. Might be a nasty surprise.” one of the twins cautioned. “Don't be ridiculous, George.” Harry snapped, tearing into the paper like a little kid. Draco watched his reaction with baited breath, not sure how his gift would be received. His mind flashed back to a conversation they'd had a while ago, regarding birthdays...

“ _The Dursleys never really acknowledged my birthday, you know? I got stupid presents like old socks or a safety pin and that was it. They never took me anywhere either. At least not when they could help it. I think aside from the disaster at the zoo (You know, the one where I accidentally set a boa constrictor on my cousin Dudley) they only took me on a trip once._

_It was a few days before my sixth birthday. Uncle Vernon had this business meeting in London, which he wanted to use for a little holiday and they couldn't find anyone to look after me. So I was allowed to come along. We went sightseeing once the meeting was over and of course Dudley threw a tantrum until we went into this souvenir shop. They bought him whatever he wanted, like they always did._

_I saw a snow globe, with the tower of London in it on a display and I was totally fascinated by it. I asked if I could have it. Well, I should've known better by then, but... Uncle Vernon slapped me for my insolence and made we wait outside in the rain, while they finished shopping._

_And then my birthday came and they gave me a round-shaped package. And for a second I actually thought they had bought me that snow globe and I was so happy. But it was only another pair of uncle Vernon's old socks. I know it's stupid, but I kept dreaming about that bloody snow globe for over a week.”_

_Draco looked at him with a frown and asked: “What's a snow globe?”, causing Harry to dissolve into laughter._

Harry's exclamation of surprise brought Draco back to the present. The Weasley twins and their father drew their wands in alarm, but the blond barely noticed. He was too busy staring at Harry, who looked at him with a kind of wonder. Then a grin spread over his face and he pulled Draco into a hug. “It's awesome. Thank you.” Draco blushed. His skin tingled wherever Harry touched him.

Then the younger boy pulled back and smiled at him and he felt warm all over.  _I should have given him the damn thing in private,_ he mused, returning the smile shyly and all too aware of everyone watching them. “What the hell is that?” Ron's voice broke the sudden silence. Harry held up Draco's gift with a grin. “It's a snow globe.”

 

***

 

“They're adorable, you’ve got to admit.” Remus murmured, watching his boyfriend undress. “Okay, they are. But so clueless.” Sirius replied with a shake of his head, crawling into bed. “Oh, I don't know. I think Draco at least is starting to realize that his feelings for Harry go deeper than mere friendship.” the werewolf mused. “Really? Because I believe he was still completely clueless when he had me running over half of Muggle London to find that stupid snow globe. What's up with that anyway?”

“Well, since it's a Muggle toy I guess it's got something to do with Harry's childhood. Some story he must have told Draco. And at least it was worth it. Did you see his face?” Sirius grinned, remembering his godson's overjoyed expression. “Sure did. Did you see Draco's face when Harry hugged him?” They both chuckled. “We should help them. Give them a little nudge.” the animagus suggested. “That's a bad idea, Padfoot. Let them figure it out themselves.”

 

“You actually think they'll figure it out for themselves? Especially now, with Hermione and the Weasleys here?” Remus nodded. “Yes, I do. Harry won't let his friends get between him and Draco. You saw that today. He made sure to include Draco, even though Ron was seething.” When Sirius only gave him a doubtful look he ordered sternly: “Stay out of it, Padfoot. I mean it.” Sirius gave in with a huff. “Fine, I'll stay out of it.” For now, he added mentally, deciding to keep an eye on the two boys and run a little interference if necessary. It was his duty as godfather after all.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip to Diagon Alley goes from bad to worse for Draco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again thanks for all the lovely comments. They mean a lot to me. And they spur me on. So I've got another chapter finished and it's even a bit longer this time.

“Harry!” Ron shouted, busting into their shared bedroom. Harry rolled his eyes in annoyance. He had just gotten dressed, after taking a very long, hot shower, which unfortunately hadn't been nearly as relaxing as he'd hoped. 

It was the day after his birthday, which had been great, despite a few minor incidents. The twins had left after dinner last night, as had Bill and Fleur, but Mr. and Mrs. Weasley would be staying for the remainder of the summer holidays, along with Hermione, Ron and Ginny. And while everyone had tried to be friendly or at least polite yesterday for Harry's sake, they had no such qualms today.

Ron and Ginny had glared at Draco all through breakfast, while Hermione had watched Harry like she was looking for signs of a mental break-down or something. Draco for his part had mostly ignored everyone, acting all snotty and aloof and only talking to Harry. Sirius might have found the whole thing amusing, if he hadn't been busy having a very heated, whispered discussion with Mrs. Weasley. Judging by the way they had both kept sneaking glances and pointing at the table, Harry had a pretty good idea what the argument had been about. Only Remus and Mr. Weasley had gotten lucky. They'd both had to leave early to do some work for the Order.

Harry had really missed his friends, but now that they were here, he felt stressed out, having to listen to their accusations and rants about his new friendship with Draco. So he wasn't too happy about Ron barging in right now. “You need to come down to the kitchen. The letters from Hogwarts just arrived.” Harry swallowed hard, realizing that those letters would include his OWL results. “Okay, I'll get Draco and we'll be right down.” Ron scowled at the mention of the blond, but Harry ignored him and went to fetch Draco.

When they entered the kitchen, Hermione had already opened her letter and was reading it, her lips moving silently. Next to her Mrs. Weasley and Ginny were looking over Ginny's new booklist, with Sirius watching from where he sat at the table. The three boys quickly opened their own letters. 

Harry unfolded the parchment with trembling fingers and read it through several times, a smile slowly spreading over his lips. He'd always known he would fail Divination and he was just glad he could finally drop the stupid subject. The 'Dreadful' in History of Magic was no big surprise either, considering that he'd fainted halfway through the examination, thanks to Voldemort sending him that vision about Sirius getting tortured. But he had passed everything else and even achieved an 'Outstanding' in DADA. 

Looking up he found Ron grinning at him. “Only failed Divination and History of Magic and who cares about them?” he said happily, showing Harry his grades. Mrs. Weasley was beaming with pride. Ron had managed to get more OWLs than Fred and George combined. Hermione however seemed a bit disappointed that she only got 'Exceeds Expectations' in DADA in addition to her other ten 'Outstandings'. Ron mocked her for it.

Harry shook his head with a smile and turned to Draco. “What about you?” The blond shrugged. “I got 'Outstanding' in Charms and Potions, five 'Exceeds Expectations', but only 'Acceptable' in Astronomy and I failed History of Magic. Father wouldn't be pleased.” he muttered. “His opinion doesn't matter. What do you think?” Harry wanted to know. “Well... I think I did alright.”

“You can all be proud of yourselves.” Sirius declared, coming over to ruffle Harry's hair affectionately. “This fell out of your envelope, in case you didn't notice.” he added with a grin, handing Harry a small badge. “I've been made Quidditch Captain.” Harry exclaimed in surprise. Ron and Draco hurried to congratulate him, though they both managed to glare at each other while doing so.

“Well, I don't suppose we can't put off a visit to Diagon Alley much longer.” Mrs. Weasley sighed, drawing everyone's attention on herself. She didn't look happy about the prospect and when Ron made a joke about you-know-who hiding behind a bookshelf, she actually yelled at him and threatened to leave him behind at Grimmauld Place. “Don't worry, Molly. Remus and I will be coming too. We'll make sure nothing happens to the kids. And I can ask Tonks or her mother to accompany us as well, if it makes you feel better.” Sirius promised.

Mrs. Weasley nodded reluctantly. “Alright. We'll go tomorrow, if that's okay with you. It's Arthur's day off and I don't want to go without him.” Sirius nodded and promised to check with the others.

***

The rest of the day thankfully passed with no more outbursts from Mrs. Weasley and no other, major incidents. Hermione was already stressing about the coming term, while Ron and Ginny kept making snide comments about Draco, much to Harry's annoyance. The blond spent most of the day locked up in his room and only emerged for dinner, which was just as bad as breakfast had been.

Early next morning Bill Weasley stopped by to hand moneybags to Harry and Hermione. Thanks to the tighter security measures it took hours to get to a Gringotts vault these days, so he had used his position as employee to get the money for them. 

After another strained breakfast Sirius, Remus and the two Weasleys took the kids by side-along apparition to a street corner a few blocks away, where two of the special Ministry of Magic cars were already waiting. The Weasleys and Hermione rode in the first car, while Sirius and Remus shared the second with Harry and Draco. No-one from the Order had been able to make it on such short notice, but they figured they should be okay.

The cars took them to the Leaky Cauldron, from where they passed into Diagon Alley. A lot had changed since Harry had last been here. And not for the better. Most of the shop windows now had large Ministry of Magic posters pasted over them, obscuring the view of the goods within. A few shops were boarded up, while a number of shabby looking stalls had sprung up along the street, seedy-looking wizards and witches selling amulets and other talismans. Mr. Weasley grumbled about them, but was quickly shushed by his wife.

After a few discussions the adults decided that Harry, Draco, Hermione and Ron should go to Madam Malkin's with Sirius and Remus, while Mr. and Mrs. Weasley would take Ginny to Flourish and Blotts to get everyone's school books. Mrs. Weasley wasn't pleased about splitting up, but her desire to get the shopping done quickly obviously overruled her desire to keep all her children in sight.

Harry noticed that all the shoppers were hurrying along in groups. He didn't see anyone alone and no-one stopped to chat or look at windows anymore. A dark shadow seemed to loom over the once peaceful Diagon Alley. For the first time this summer the threat of Voldemort seemed all too real and all too close.

They were the only customers at Madam Malkin's, so it didn't take too long. Hermione bought new dress robes, while all three boys bought new school robes, having grown taller over the summer. They met up with the others at the apothecary, where Hermione, Ginny and Draco stocked up on potions ingredients. Harry and Ron wouldn't be allowed into Snape's NEWT class, only having managed an 'Exceeds Expectations' in their OWLs. 

After that they ate a quick lunch, before buying a few more necessary things for school and finally making their way to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, the twin's joke shop, which was packed with customers and very noisy. Draco tried to linger by the door, but Harry grabbed his hand and pulled him along. George gave them a tour through the shop, telling Harry to take whatever he wanted without having to pay (after all he had given them his Triwizard winnings as a start-up loan) and pointedly glaring at Draco.

Harry took some Decoy Detonators George thrust at him, as well as some Instant Darkness Powder. Draco, unsurprisingly, didn't buy anything. When the combined glares all Weasleys kept throwing his way finally got too much, he claimed that he needed fresh air. Remus offered to wait outside with him and steered him towards the door.

“Finally. I thought we'd never get rid of him!” Ron commented loudly. “Yeah. Too bad Remus went with him. Otherwise someone might have done us a favor and rid us of him for good.” Ginny added with a nasty smirk. Harry had to fight the sudden urge to yell at them. “I think I need some air as well. The noise in here is giving me a headache.” he muttered instead.

Sirius clapped him on the shoulder. “Come on, prongslet. I'll take you outside.” He had no idea why his godfather was grinning. Deciding that the joke shop was probably reminding him of all the pranks he'd pulled in his youth, Harry shrugged it off and followed him to the door, ignoring the shrewd looks of Ron and Ginny.

They found Draco and Remus waiting in front of the shop and went to join them. “The noise was getting to me.” Harry claimed, again wondering about the knowing grin Sirius exchanged with Remus. He was distracted however, when Draco suddenly gasped and stiffened beside him, staring at something across the street. Harry followed his line of sight and spied a pale woman with long, blonde hair emerging from a cafe. 

***

Draco could tell exactly when his mother noticed him. Her eyes widened and her hand went up to her mouth, as if to stop herself from calling out his name. For a few seconds they stared at each other. A part of Draco just wanted to run over and throw himself into her arms. He wasn't sure if it was fear or common sense that kept him rooted to the spot. And then his father stepped out of the cafe and Draco flinched.

Lucius spied him almost immediately and his face darkened in anger. His hand twitched, like he was itching to reach for his wand and curse his son. His lip curled as he glared at Draco in contempt. The boy felt paralyzed under that intense stare. He had seen it directed at himself often enough in the past and it had always spelled trouble. He was fairly sure that his father would come over and beat him with his cane or hex him into oblivion, if it wasn't for the many witnesses around.

Lucius even took a step towards them, but Remus stepped in front of Draco protectively, while Sirius reached inside his jacket, ready to draw his wand. For a few, tense second Sirius and Lucius stared each other down and the blond boy expected curses to start flying any second. In the end it was Lucius, who turned away with a sneer. He grabbed Narcissa's arm roughly and dragged her away.

Draco winced, knowing his mother would sport dark bruises tomorrow. He had felt that death grip on his own arm often enough. Remus turned to look at him and he quickly averted his eyes. He didn't want to see the pity on the man's face. But he met Harry's eyes, already knowing he would find no pity there. Only understanding.

“Are you okay, Draco?” Remus inquired softly. The blond only nodded, not trusting himself to speak yet. The encounter had shaken him up. More than he wanted to admit.

***

When the others finally emerged from the joke shop what felt like hours later, they made their way back to the Leaky Cauldron. Draco found himself flanked by Harry and Remus, with Hermione and the Weasleys in front of them and Sirius bringing up the rear. He droned out the chatter and laughter around himself and only concentrated on putting one foot in front of the other. He couldn't allow himself to think about what had happened, knowing he might break down if he did.

Harry kept walking close to him. Every now and then their arms brushed against each other and Draco took comfort form those small, accidental touches. They were a reminder that he wasn't alone. And having seen the loathing in his father's eyes, he really needed that reminder. He might no longer be the Malfoy heir, but at least he still had a family. He had his aunt Andromeda and his cousin Tonks. He had Sirius and Remus. And he had Harry.

The Ministry cars were still waiting in front of the Leaky Cauldron. They took them back to the street corner where they had been picked up that morning and from there they apparated back to the kitchen at Grimmauld Place.

Draco immediately went up to his room, ignoring how Ginny tried to trip him when he walked past her. Putting his purchases down next to his trunk, he threw himself on the bed and buried his face in the pillow. Now that he was alone, he finally allowed himself to process what had happened. The look on his mother's face, like she longed to reach for him, but didn't dare to. The hatred in his father's eyes. How he had roughly dragged his mother away. The sinking feeling that she might very well end up in St. Mungo's again.

He felt his eyes prickling and his throat tightening, but he refused to cry. He was stronger than this, damn it! And crying would get him nowhere. But then his door opened and shut again with a soft click and footsteps padded closer. He turned in time to see Harry crawling into bed next to him. The younger boy reached for him tentatively and Draco lost the battle with his emotions. Hiding his face against Harry's shoulder he allowed the tears to fall. He had no more strength to fight them and he also knew that he didn't need to. Harry had already seen him at his weakest and knew more about him than anyone else. And Harry understood. He wrapped both arms around Draco and just held him while he cried.

***

Harry sighed softly, gazing at the boy in his arms. Draco had slipped into an exhausted slumber a while ago, half wrapped around Harry, his head pillowed on Harry's chest. The younger boy's heart broke a little at seeing his friend so distraught. 

And yet he was happy that Draco had opened up to him so much. The blond was extremely proud. He had been taught not to show weakness and not to let his emotions control him. Harry felt privileged that he was allowed to see him like this and amazed at the trust the older boy put in him. He hadn't thought twice about following the blond upstairs earlier. His only wish had been to comfort him. And lying here with him like this felt strangely right.

He startled when the door opened a crack and Sirius poked his head into the room. His godfather grinned and Harry blushed, realizing for the first time how they must look, lying together in bed like this. Thankfully Sirius didn't comment on their awkward position. 

“I told Ron and the others that you weren't feeling well and wanted to lie down. I also warned them not to disturb you.” the animagus let him know and Harry gave him a grateful smile. He really couldn't deal with his friends right now. “Do you want me to tell Kreacher to bring your dinner up?” The boy hesitated a second before nodding. He didn't want to put Draco through another meal with the Weasleys after this day. “That would be great. If you think the others won't get suspicious...” 

“Don't worry. Molly will probably make a fuss, but I'll keep her away. I'm a very good guard dog.” his godfather joked with a wink. Harry chuckled and thanked him. “Anytime, prongslet.” Sirius assured him, before leaving again.

“You really don't need to stay here with me.” The quiet words made Harry jump in surprise. “You're awake.” he stated quite unnecessarily. Draco pulled away from him and sat up. Harry instantly missed his warmth, but scolded himself for being stupid and sat up as well. “I understand if you want to have dinner downstairs with your friends. I don't mind.” Draco assured him.

But Harry was still mad at his friends for treating the blond so bad. He didn't want to see them right now. And he also didn't want to leave Draco alone. “I'd rather have dinner up here with you, if that's okay. But if you want to get rid of me...”

“No. Stay.” the blond interrupted and Harry smiled.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank god for godathers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again thanks for all your lovely comments.   
> This story is slowly drawing to a close. I plan to end it with the end of summer holidays. There will be two or three more chapters I guess.

Ron was thoroughly annoyed with him. Or more like furious, actually. Harry knew that, but he just couldn't help it. When Harry had finally returned to his room on the day of their disastrous shopping trip, he'd found Ron already waiting for him, demanding to know where he'd been, since he was supposed to be lying in bed. Harry had for once been grateful for the fact that Kreacher never tidied up after any of them. His bed was still rumpled from the previous night and didn't give Sirius lie away. So he had told Ron that he had just quickly been checking up on Draco, which of course didn't sit well with the red-head.

To make matters even worse, Ron kept asking about the snow globe, which now stood on Harry's bedside table, but all Harry told him was that it was some sort of Muggle toy. He didn't want to explain the story behind it, further aggravating his best friend, who didn't understand the strange secrecy. But Harry couldn't explain.

Ron and Hermione knew that growing up with the Durselys had been hard for him. They knew some of the things he had suffered through, but not nearly half of it. And he wanted it to stay that way. 

Hermione's parents doted on their only daughter, encouraged her and were proud of her, no matter what. And Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were pretty much the perfect parents in Harry's eyes. He didn't want to tell his friends about the abuse he had suffered all through his childhood. He didn't want their pity. And the same went for Sirius and Remus.

The only one he really felt comfortable talking to about these things was Draco. Because Draco understood and would never look at him with pity. But he could hardly explain that to Ron, who thought he’d gone mad, befriending Malfoy. And okay, back when the holidays had started and Remus suggested that he and Draco might become friends, Harry had thought he was mad. Never in a million years had he believed that he would one day trust the blond Slytherin with his deepest, darkest secrets.

But these past few weeks had shown him a different side of Draco. They had made him realize that they weren't so different after all. They actually had a lot in common. And now that Draco wasn’t surrounded by other Slytherins and no longer trying to model himself after his father, he turned out to be a really nice bloke. He got along well with Remus and even treated Kreacher with surprising kindness, proving that the prejudice and all that looking down on other people had only been Lucius fault.

He had even confessed to Harry that he'd always felt Remus was the best DADA teacher they’d ever had. He wouldn’t have cared about the werewolf thing or that Remus was poor, even back in third year. But his father had cared and up until now Draco had mostly repeated whatever his father said. Or done what his father wanted, like trying to get Hagrid fired. Now he finally started thinking for himself, making his own decisions and Harry found that they agreed on a lot of things.

If only he could make Ron see this, too. But the red-head stubbornly refused to give Draco a chance. He kept trying to pick fights with the blond, egged on by Ginny, who seemed to hate Draco even more than Ron did and Harry found himself caught in the middle. Hermione was less mean, but she couldn't understand his sudden change of heart either and he didn't know how to explain it. 

To make matters even worse, Draco was all too easy to provoke. He might no longer insult the others just for the fun of it, but when Ron started things, he was quick to retaliate. And he knew all the right buttons to push. It was almost a wonder that the two hadn't exchanged blows yet.

Harry was startled out of his thoughts when Sirius poked his head into the room to tell him dinner would be ready in about ten minutes. “Everything okay?” the animagus asked.   
“Not really.”   
Sirius immediately shut the door behind himself and sat down on the bed next to his godson. “What's wrong?”

“It's about Ron and Draco. They’re driving me nuts and it's only been five days. I can understand Ron’s reservations. I mean... with the way Draco always acted towards him... I never thought I'd be friends with Draco either. But he's not the arrogant git he used to be anymore. I think all that swagger was just show and I finally got to know the real Draco, you know? I tried to tell Ron, but he's so damn stubborn. He won't even listen. Mind you, Draco is no better. He let's Ron provoke him all the time and then he goes and insults Mrs. Weasley and stuff... And I'm caught in the middle of their fights. It's like they all want me to chose a side. I just don’t know what to do anymore.” Harry confessed.

It felt good to be able to share his worries with an adult. Harry realized that he should have asked Sirius for advice a lot earlier. But he was still getting used to actually having an adult he could turn to with his problems.   
“How about this: You talk to Draco. Ask him to tone it done if Ron does and I'll ask Remus to have a little chat with Ron. He's the perfect, level-headed voice of reason. If anyone can make a stubborn Weasley see sense, it's Moony.” the animagus suggested. 

“You think he'd do that?” Harry asked hopefully, knowing exactly what Sirius meant. He might get Draco to agree, but Ron wouldn't even listen to him. Remus was an authority figure and really good at giving pep talks.   
“Sure he will. He was planning on talking to Ron later anyway. Your friend kinda walked in on us snogging in the kitchen earlier. He seemed a bit .. shocked.” 

Harry had to chuckle at that. He could picture Ron's reaction quite clearly. And his friend had even been lucky. Last year he had walked into the kitchen to find his godfather on his knees, blowing Remus. Not a sight he'd forget anytime soon. He hadn't been able to look either man in the eyes for days after that. Especially since Sirius had felt the need to follow that little revelation by giving Harry the Talk, explaining all about straight and gay sex in excruciating detail.

“Come on, let's head down for dinner.” his godfather's voice pulled him from his musings. 

“Sirius? Thank you.” 

The dark-haired man smiled and pulled him in for a quick hug. “Anytime prongslet. That's what I'm here for. You know that you can always come to me with your problems, right?” 

Yes, Harry knew that. And it was awesome.

Smiling they made their way down to the kitchen. Remus, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Draco were already seated around the table, while Mrs. Weasley was busy at the stove. Ron glanced up as they entered, blushed crimson and quickly dropped his gaze. Harry had to stifle a grin. His mirth died quickly however, when he caught Ginny glaring daggers at Draco, who glared right back. Hermione looked uncomfortable and Remus tried in vain to engage all four teenagers in a conversation.

Harry took his seat with a sigh, knowing he was in for yet another awkward dinner. Things had been strained ever since the Weasleys arrival. He only hoped Remus would get through to Ron. Cause he would surely go mad if things went on like this for much longer.

***

As predicted dinner was an awkward affair. Mrs. Weasley didn't appreciate Sirius try to lighten the mood by telling funny stories about the pranks he had pulled in his time at Hogwarts. After he told them how he had slipped a page from a wizard porn magazine into Snape's transfiguration essay (“Unfortunately McGonagall wasn't fooled. James and I got detention for a week, but it was worth it to see the look of mortification on old Snivellus face.”) she made him shut up, claiming they were still impressionable children. Luckily she didn't see him wink at Harry, who grinned back.

Meanwhile Ron and Ginny kept making snide comments towards Draco, who either ignored them or countered with a few insults of his own, nearly provoking Ron into a fist fight once. And Hermione tried to bore them to death, talking about homework.

When the dishes were finally cleared away, Harry saw Sirius whispering something to Remus, who nodded and asked Ron for a word in private. The red-head looked like a deer caught in the headlights. Harry pointedly ignored the pleading look his best friend shot him. Since Mrs. Weasley had her back turned and was talking to Sirius, Ron had no choice but to follow the werewolf.

Hermione didn't notice, because she was busy talking to Ginny, promising the younger girl to help her with her potions essay. “Why don't you join us in our room, Harry? We could all do our homework together. Of course I've already finished mine, but I bet you and Ron haven't even started and you could use some help with potions.” 

The dark-haired boy shook his head. “I'll have you know that I've already finished my potions homework, Hermione.”   
She gave him a doubtful look and okay, he couldn’t really blame her. Everyone knew that he hated potions and that he usually left his homework till the last minute.

“Draco helped me.” he admitted, ignoring Ginny’s scowl. “Maybe I'll join you later. I still have to finish History of Magic. And I'm sure Ron can use some help.” he quickly went on, before either girl could launch into another tirade about Draco. Who had obviously used the distraction to slip out of the room unnoticed. Harry decided to follow his example and headed upstairs, while Mrs. Weasley was asking the girls to help her with the dishes.

Walking past his own door he went straight to Draco's room, flopping down onto the bed next to the blond.   
“I'm starting to get the feeling you're coming here to hide from your friends.” 

Harry snorted. Not too far from the truth actually. At least Draco never complained to him. But... “You're my friend, too.” he pointed out. When the blond didn't respond he muttered: “You snuck out of the kitchen.”

Now it was Draco’s turn to snort. “Well, as much fun as it is to have your … other friends glaring at me and throwing insults my way, there’s only so much of it I can take. Especially without hexing one of them.” 

“You weren't all that pleasant either. And yes, I can understand that.” Harry quickly assured. “But don't worry. Ron will come around. Remus is talking some sense into him right now.” Draco shot him a doubtful look. “He's stubborn, okay. But I'm sure he'll come round eventually.” Harry insisted. “It might also help if you didn't let him provoke you or sneer at him all the time. Or if you apologized to Hermione for calling her Mudblood.”

“But that’s what she is.” the blond protested half-heartedly, earning himself a stern look. 

“Cut the crap, Draco. You've been using the term Muggleborn for two weeks now without slipping up once. It's been ages since you said Mud..gleborn.” the younger boy pointed out, doing a very bad imitation of the Slytherin.   
“I don't sound like that.” Draco protested, but a smile was creeping onto his lips.

Harry loved seeing him smile. Loved how his eyes lit up and almost seemed to glow when he was laughing at something. He didn't smile nearly enough.   
“By the way, was there any particular reason Weasley was trying to imitate a tomato during dinner?” the blond changed the subject.   
Harry grinned. Yes, Ron had been blushing an awful lot. “He walked in on Sirius and Remus snogging earlier.” he explained, only realizing what he'd said when it was too late.

But Draco only snorted again. “And he goes all blushing virgin because of that? Prude.” 

Harry looked at him in surprise. “You knew about Sirius and Remus?” He had never been sure, so he hadn't said anything, a little afraid of Draco's reaction. 

“Of course I knew. I've been living here for over five weeks now. Do you have any idea how often I walked in on them? And on some of those occasions they were doing a lot more than just snogging.” The blond sounded exasperated, but he was smiling and a faint blush stained his cheeks. 

Harry smiled ruefully. “Tell me about it. I'm really happy for them, but I wish they'd put up some warning sign or something when they go at it in the kitchen.”

“Or in the sitting room.” Draco added.   
“Or the hallway...”   
Both boys giggled. Harry felt extremely relieved that Draco didn't seem to have a problem with the whole guy/guy thing. “So... I promised Hermione to join her and the others in the girl's room later to finish homework. You should come too.”   
The blond looked at him like he'd lost his mind. “Because I would be so welcome there.” he sneered.   
“They'll have to get used to you. You're one of us now.”

“That's a very naive way of looking at things, Harry. I'm no hero.”   
But Harry wanted to hear none of that. “No, it's not. You chose not to become a death eater. You chose our side, knowing full well how your father would react. You don't have to be a hero to do what's right. And you are one of us now.”   
He wondered about the soft smile on Draco's lips, but the other boy distracted him by whispering: “I don't want to get you into trouble with your friends.”

And why had he never before realized just how sensitive Draco really was? Harry felt his heart swelling and had to fight the urge to hug the blond. He fought that urge a lot lately. Especially since he knew how good the other boy felt in his arms. “You're my friend too. How often do I have to tell you? And they'll get over it.” he insisted.   
“You really think so? Weasley is already pissed at you and his sister keeps looking at me like she wants to hex my balls off.”

Yes, he had noticed the dark looks Ginny gave Draco. But he had no idea why she hated the blond so much. It wasn't like they'd had much dealings in the past and he was pretty sure Draco had never hurt her. Maybe she blamed him for the incident with Riddle’s diary in her first year. But that had been Draco's father, not Draco.

Shrugging he turned back to the older boy. “She can't hex you outside of school, so you don't need to worry about your balls right now. And Ron and I had fights in the past. We went a few weeks without speaking in fourth year, because he wouldn't believe that I hadn't put my name into that bloody goblet. But we got over it. And we'll get over this.” Ron was his best friend. Nothing would ever change that.

“Just think about it,okay? I would be really happy if you joined us.” He gave Draco a pleading look and the blond sighed. “Alright, I'll think about it.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A homework session changes everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.. this is the second to last chapter. I never expected the story to turn out this long, truth be told. But I had so much fun writing it and your sweet comments really spurred me on. Thanks for that.  
> Oh and sorry that Ginny is such a jealous little bitch in this. I usually like her, but it just fit my idea.

Harry flipped through his textbook listlessly. History of Magic had to be the most boring subject ever. And why did they always get so much homework over the summer holidays? Why did he even have to do his History of Magic homework? He had failed the stupid class and wouldn't be taking it anymore in sixth year. It wasn't fair. To his left Hermione was scolding Ron, who had asked if he could copy her Charms homework. Ginny was sitting across from them, her nose buried in her potions book.   
Everyone looked up at the knock on the door. “Come in.” Hermione called and Harry smiled when Draco hesitantly stepped into the room.

Unfortunately he was the only one who seemed pleased to see the blond.   
“What do you want?” Ginny hissed, glaring at him.   
Draco took a deep breath and turned to Hermione. “I wanted to.. apologize. For... calling you Mudblood. That was … tactless and completely out of line. I'm really sorry Granger and ... I promise it won't happen again.” 

Hermione blinked at him in shock, speechless for once. “Apology accepted.” she muttered finally. Draco inclined his head and thanked her.

Ron kept eying him suspiciously, as if waiting to be insulted or something.   
“If that's all, you can leave now.” Ginny sneered, but Harry patted the floor next to himself.   
“Don't be daft, Ginny. I invited him. Take a seat, Draco. You can help me with my History of Magic homework.” 

The blond looked uncertain, but in the end he put his schoolbag down and sat next to Harry. “You're still not finished? Wait, is that all you've got so far?” he wanted to know, looking at the few meager lines Harry had written.   
“I've been trying. Really. But it's so difficult...”

Draco rolled his eyes and took the textbook. “Alright, grab your quill.” He flipped through the book and then started narrating, while Harry hurried to write down every word. Hermione watched them with a disapproving frown and Ginny was still glaring at Draco. Ron however looked speculative. Once his work was finished, Harry thanked the blond profusely.

“Since you're done helping Harry, you can leave now.” Ginny ordered snidely.   
Harry matched her glare with one of his own. “Don't be so bloody rude, Ginny. I asked Draco to join us and he's been very polite all evening.” 

“I don't care! I want him gone! I don't want a bloody death eater in my room. Not even a polite one!” she snapped in a shrill voice.   
“He's not a death eater!” Harry snapped back.   
“What makes you so sure of that, huh? He's probably spying on us and he's going to sell us to you-know-who as soon as he can. I don't trust him!”

“But I do! He's my friend! So stop treating him like shit!” Harry yelled. 

The silence which followed his outburst was deafening. Ginny looked furious, Harry had trouble reigning in his temper and even Hermione was at a loss for words.   
It was Ron, who finally spoke up again: “Hey, Malfoy?” The blond turned to look at him warily, obviously waiting for more insults. “Can I copy your Charms homework?”

Everyone stared at Ron in surprise. Finally Draco let out a snort of laughter and the tension eased. “Sure, Weasley.” He pulled a roll of parchment out of his schoolbag and handed it to the red-head, who looked pleasantly surprised. “Thanks. You know, I might actually start liking you.” 

Draco chuckled, while Hermione scolded Ron. Harry watched the scene with a smile. Finally they were getting somewhere. Ginny was now sulking in her corner, but it was at least a start.

***

Things actually got better after the homework session. Draco found that, just like that, he was part of the group. He was accepted. He bonded with Ron over wizards chess (and how bad Harry was at it) and Quidditch (realizing with surprise that they both supported the Chudley Cannons). He had some interesting discussions about career options with Hermione and realized that he actually enjoyed talking to her. When he blurted that she was cleverer than most pureblood girls he knew, she beamed at him and Harry joked that he'd made a friend for life. And it was actually fun to play two-a-side Quidditch up in the attic, even when he was partnered with Hermione, who totally sucked at it.

Only Ginny still glared at him and made nasty remarks, when she wasn't busy avoiding him like the plague. Ron just shrugged and told him not to mind her, since she'd always been weird. To Draco it felt strange to suddenly have friends who appreciated him for himself and not because he was Lucius Malfoy's son. Unexpected as it was, this summer was turning out to be the best of his life.

He learned a lot about himself and without his father’s oppressing presence looming over him, he actually felt happy and free for the first time in his life. He could do whatever he wanted, without asking for permission first or wondering if it was suitable for the Malfoy heir. It was liberating.

Therefore he dreaded going back to Hogwarts all the more. He was afraid that this was all just some sort of wonderful dream he'd wake up from once he returned to the real world.

It was these fears that often kept him awake at night. Too restless to sleep he padded to the library one night, not surprised to find Remus there with a book. Sirius was away, doing Order work and they all knew that the werewolf never went to bed before his lover returned. 

Draco took a seat on the small leather couch across from him.   
“Can't sleep?” Remus asked quietly, looking up from his book. The boy shook his head. “Want to talk about it?” It was an offer and it was up to Draco whether to take it or not. He appreciated that about the werewolf. If he said no, they could just sit here in silence and Remus wouldn't bother him.

“I just... keep wondering what's going to happen when we return to school.”   
Remus put the book aside and gave him his undivided attention, so Draco continued: “Everything is different now. But when we get back to Hogwarts, I'll be in Slytherin and Harry and the others will still be Gryffindors. Do I just.. act like nothing has changed?” It was still hard for him to admit to his insecurities. But after living with Sirius and Remus for nearly eight weeks, he was starting to learn that some adults actually took him seriously and wouldn't belittle him for voicing his fears.

“I don't think you should fall back into old patterns. It wouldn't do much good. Most of Slytherin will know that you've been disinherited anyway. And the fact that you're in different houses won't matter. Harry is a very loyal friend. So are Ron and Hermione for that matter. Being back at Hogwarts won't change anything.” Remus assured. 

Draco was glad for the werewolf's calming presence and his encouraging words, which helped to ease his fears a little.   
“Are you.. anxious about being back among your fellow Slytherins?” Remus asked cautiously. 

“A little.” Draco had to admit. “I know they can't really hurt me at Hogwarts, but they can make my life pretty miserable. And I wouldn't put it past people like Nott to do just that.”

“Try to keep a level head. Don't let them provoke you, but show them that you're not afraid of them either. Show them that you're not one to mess with. And if it gets too bad, I want you to tell Dumbledore, okay?”   
Draco nodded reluctantly. He'd never had much dealings with the headmaster. Usually he would go to Snape if there was a problem, but he didn't trust the potions master any longer, despite his involvement in the Order. 

“If you want my advice, I think you should figure out first which Slytherins you can still trust. You're going to need some back-up in your own house.” Remus said quietly. 

“I think Zabini will be on my side. We always got along fine and his parents oppose the Dark Lord. Milicent Bulstrode and Daphne Greengrass might also be an option. And maybe Vaisey from the Quidditch team.” the blond mused.

“That's good. Surround yourself with people you can trust. People who will watch your back. And it also couldn't hurt to make some new friends in the other houses. You made a good start with Harry, Ron and Hermione.”

“Yeah, I'm still not sure how that happened actually.” Draco mumbled. “Ginny still hates me, though. And I have no idea why.” He was surprised to see the bemused expression on Remus face. “I never did anything to her. I swear.” the blond defended himself. He jumped at the bark-like laughter from the doorway, not having heard Sirius approach. Remus on the other hand didn't look surprised. He had probably seen the other man. Or maybe he'd sensed him, since the full moon was drawing close.

“Put the poor boy out of his misery, Moony. He actually thinks it's his fault.” Sirius commented, taking a seat next to Draco, who gave him a puzzled look.   
“What are you talking about? Like I said, I never did anything to her.” He scowled when the two men shared a knowing grin. Sirius put a hand on his shoulder, squeezing gently. The first few times he'd tried that, Draco had jerked away, survival instinct born from living with an abusive father kicking in.

But he had learned to trust these two men. He knew now that they would never hurt him. And thanks to Harry and his friends, who were a very touchy-feely group, he'd actually gotten used to people touching him.  
”It's nothing you've done, Draco. Not really.” Remus assured quietly and Sirius added: “She's just jealous.”

Draco blinked at him, trying to comprehend what he was hearing. “Jealous? But...” That didn't make any sense. Why would Ginny Weasley be jealous of him? 

He missed the silent exchange between the two men, which ended with a grudging nod from Remus. “Ginny had a crush on Harry since she was ten years old.” the werewolf informed him. 

“And you've been spending an awful lot of time with Harry lately.” Sirius added when the boy still looked puzzled.

“She's jealous of my friendship with Harry?” Draco asked. Okay, they did spend a lot of time together. And sometimes it was just the two of them, while Harry was never seen alone with Ginny. She was always part of the group, but he never paid any special attention to her. Quite the contrary in fact. And he always defended Draco when she was being bitchy. “Oh.” he exclaimed softly, eliciting another bark of laughter from Sirius.

“Now that we solved that mystery, you should probably get some sleep.” the animagus suggested, giving his shoulder another gentle squeeze.   
Draco nodded and thanked them, before getting up and heading for the door. When he looked back from the doorway, he saw them kissing, Sirius straddling Remus waist. Shaking his head with a smile he returned to his bedroom. He actually envied the two men, who looked so happy together.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry needs advice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to split the last part. But I don't want to keep you waiting any longer, so I'm posting both today.

A soft knock at the door made Sirius pause in the middle of unbuttoning his shirt. He exchanged a quizzical look with Remus, who had taken a seat on the bed to watch his boyfriend strip.   
“Are you dressed?” they heard Harry's cautious voice.   
Grinning Sirius called back: “Mostly dressed. Come in.” 

The dark-haired boy stepped into the room and relaxed visibly upon seeing them still partly clothed. With a grin Sirius thought back to Andromeda's lecture about decency with kids in the house. Granted it had been nothing compared to the lecture Molly Weasley had given him and Remus after accidentally walking in on them shagging in the bathroom. Moony had been rather sheepish, but Sirius had decided to ignore both women. It wasn't like Harry and the others were little children. They were sixteen, for Merlin's sake. Andromeda at least should know what he had gotten up to at that age. And she hadn't been exactly shy either at sixteen.

“What brings you here this late, prongslet?” he asked, turning his full attention onto his godson. Harry fidgeted a little. A clear sign that he was embarrassed about something.   
“Can I ask you a personal question?” he muttered finally. 

The two men exchanged a quick look. Sirius sat down on the bed and patted the space between himself and Remus. “You can ask us anything.”

Harry hesitated a little, but finally sat down. “When did you find out that you... fancied each other?” The animagus grinned, realizing what this visit was about. 

Moony however beat him to the answer: “Well, looking back now, I think I've always been in love with Sirius. Or at least attracted to him. It only took me a while to realize it. I think I really knew it in fifth year. They had told me about the animagus transformation and James said it had all been Padfoot's idea. Knowing that he had gone to such length for me... I wanted to snog him right then and there. But of course I didn't.”

“I've got to admit, I was a little slower.” Sirius chimed in.   
“That's because he had all the girls fawning over him.” Remus interjected with a grin. 

“So you've been with girls before...? Harry asked curiously.   
“I had a few girlfriends, yes. I've never believed in that whole concept of categories when it came to love. I'm attracted to a person, not a gender.” the animagus let him know. “And to answer your first question: I noticed it at the start of seventh year. I saw a girl from our year hitting on Moony and got insanely jealous. Naturally I ranted to James about it, who finally made me see sense. It took me a few more days and a kick in the butt from your dad to work up the courage to just go over and snog Moony senseless, but in the end I did and well... you know the rest.”

The two men gave Harry some time to process the information. When he remained quiet, Sirius prodded: “Anything else you want to talk about? You know you can tell us anything.” 

The boy hesitated a little, before meeting his eyes. “I think I'm … attracted .. to a boy.” he whispered. When his godfather motioned for him to continue he admitted: “I don't really know what to do.”

“Well, my advice would be to tell him. Or just go over and snog him. Worked for me and Moony.” Sirius chuckled when Remus punched him in the arm for that comment and even Harry managed a smile.   
“But what if .. what if he doesn't think of me that way? I don't want to ruin our friendship.” he asked then. 

This time it was Remus who answered: “That's a risk you'll have to take. If he really is your friend, it won't change anything, even if he doesn't feel the same.” The boy didn't look happy with that answer, so he added: “Back in sixth year one of our friends had a major crush on your dad. But James only ever had eyes for your mum and he told him so. Still, they remained friends.” The werewolf was cautious not to mention a name and all too aware of the dark look Sirius gave him.

But his words had the desired effect and Harry perked up a little. “I'm just.. not good with all that.. feelings stuff. I mean.. I only dated Cho so far and you know how that turned out.” 

Remus nodded solemnly and gave his boyfriend a warning look. Harry had told them all about the disastrous Valentine's date at Madam Puddifoot's. And Sirius had spent ten minutes laughing his arse off, much to Harry's annoyance.

“Don't let that get you down, Harry. That thing with Cho wasn't your fault. She was … a special case.” the werewolf muttered.   
Sirius put it more bluntly. “Yeah, a nutcase. But don't worry. Boys are a lot less likely to start sobbing and cause a scene in public.” 

That seemed to cheer Harry up quite a bit. “Okay. I think I'll go back to bed now. Thanks for the advice.” Both men hugged him quickly and assured him that they would always be there when he needed them.

“You think it was a good idea, telling him about... the rat's crush on James? We know how that turned out.” Sirius muttered once Harry had left.   
“We don't know if that was his incentive for betraying James and Lily. And I didn't tell him who the friend was. I just thought it would put him at ease. And Draco isn't Peter.” Remus didn't miss how his boyfriend flinched at the name. Peter's betrayal still hurt both of them, but the werewolf felt that ignoring it wouldn't make it better.

He was still glad when Sirius decided to change the subject. “Do you think I should have another talk with Harry about lubrication spells and stuff like that?”   
Remus shook his head with a snort. “Please don't. You mortified him enough the first time around. There really was no need for you to go into such detail, you know?”

“I only want him to be prepared. And I don't think Draco knows much of anything. Or can you imagine Lucius teaching him about lubrication spells and sexual techniques?” Remus didn't even want to imagine that, thank you very much. He really didn't need that visual. 

“They aren't nearly that far yet, Padfoot. Another talk like that will only make Harry nervous. And I'm sure he will come to you if he has any questions. So please, let the matter rest for now.” 

The animagus huffed. “Fine. I'll write him a manual then and tell him to come to me if he has questions.”   
Knowing that this was the best he was going to get, Remus insisted: “Please, don't add pictures.” He didn't like the way Sirius grinned at that.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The summer ends and something new begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the last chapter. Hope you like it.  
> Once again a massive thank you to everyone who took the time to leave kudos or comments. I really appreciate it and I'm still overwhelmed at the amount of positive response I got to this.

Time seemed to fly by much faster and suddenly September 1st was only two more days away. Draco's anxiety mounted, despite Remus reassuring words. He was lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling, when Harry trudged in and laid down next to him. The dark-haired boy often came to see him before he went to bed and Draco loved these quiet moments, when it was just the two of them. He kept hoping that Harry would just fall asleep next to him, certain that he'd sleep a lot better with the other boy so close.

“Looking forward to another year at Hogwarts?” Harry murmured.   
“Not really.” Draco admitted quietly. He was still too scared of what might await him there. 

“Me neither. It's weird, you know? I used to dread going home for the summer. But since I moved in with Sirius it all changed. I really enjoy the holidays, now that I've got a real home and people who actually like me. And this summer was the best I've ever had. Somehow I don't want it to end.” Harry told him with a shy smile and Draco's heart started beating faster.

He wasn't sure if it was because of the smile or because Harry had hinted that he enjoyed spending the summer with him. These days pretty much everything about Harry made his heart race. Draco knew that he had it bad. He had fallen for the boy-who-lived. Like so many others. And he was so far out of his league. There was no chance in hell that Harry might actually feel the same.

The other boy was straight after all. Everyone knew about his relationship with Cho Chang. And there had been rumors about him and a girl called Romilda Vane, though he didn't know if those were true. Harry had never said anything about that. They hadn't talked about relationships at all. Draco hadn't dared to breach the subject, afraid of what he might share about himself. He had admitted – although only to himself – that he liked boys when he was fourteen. But up until now he had never actually considered dating a boy, too scared of his father, who expected him to marry some rich pureblood girl and continue the Malfoy line. Now however...

“I'm going to miss.. all of this. Wizards chess and hanging out and...” Draco trailed off, not sure how to put his feelings into words. Not sure if he even wanted to. 

“Well... classes and stuff won't take all day. Hermione said we'll even get free periods this year. And there are the weekends of course. We can still hang out. And you can continue your epic battle with Ron about who's better at wizards chess.”

The blond smiled sadly. “You really think our friendship will last once we're back at Hogwarts? We’re in different houses, Harry. And no-one likes a Slytherin.” 

He was surprised when Harry sat up abruptly. “What do houses have to do with anything? Luna is in Ravenclaw and she's one of my best friends. And before you start again, I for my part do like a certain Slytherin. A lot actually.” The admission made Draco's heart race anew, but Harry wasn't done yet. “Maybe we can't sit together in the common room, but we can still spend time together. Nothing's going to change, Draco.”

“Some things are going to change.” the blond insisted, sitting up as well.   
“No, they won't. I'll make sure they won't.” the younger boy promised. “We'll hang out and play wizards chess and I'll come to you for help on my homework, since you're a way better help than Mione. But please don't tell her.”   
Draco smiled sadly. “But I won't have this.” he whispered, gesturing between them. 

He had no idea what possessed him to say it and he froze as soon as the words left his mouth, only now realizing how close they were sitting. How Harry’s eyes sparkled in the dim light. He didn't know what to do. How to save the situation. But lucky for him, Harry was a brave Gryffindor. Seemingly without thinking he leaned in and pressed his lips to Draco's.

When he pulled back only seconds later he looked surprised and a little unsure, as if he hadn't really meant to do it. He opened his mouth to say something, but Draco surged forward and silenced him with another kiss, this one longer and more passionate than the first. When they pulled apart this time, Harry was grinning. “I've wanted to do that for ages.” he admitted shyly.   
“Me too. I just … didn't think you liked boys.”

Harry shrugged. “I like you. And kissing you feels a lot better than kissing Cho. Granted, you're not bawling your eyes out, but I don't think that's it.” Draco looked at him with raised eyebrows. Harry's babbling was cute, even if it made no sense to him. The other boy enjoyed kissing him. That much at least he'd understood, so he leaned in again and they spent the next couple of minutes lip-locked.

“I could get used to this.” Harry whispered after a while and Draco chuckled.   
“Good. Cause I don't think I’ll be able to stop.” he confessed.   
“Then it's a good thing I don't want you to stop, huh?” the dark-haired boy shot back, pulling him in for more kisses. After a while they cuddled together under the covers. “No matter what happens at Hogwarts, we'll be okay.” Harry promised. And Draco believed him.


End file.
